En luz escarlata
by Krahe im Licht
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos sucesos y algunas reflexiones, al fin Jack se da cuenta de todo lo que podría ser capaz, todo esto al mira el mundo, su mundo bajo una nueva luz. (gomenasaii soy estupidamente mala para los summarys Q3Q le haciendo berrinche ) se que los summarys no son lo mio Q.Q pero lean la historia shii ? QwQ
1. Chapter 1: Nuevo Día

**Notas**: Este fic contiene **YAOI** y **LEMMON, **si no te gustan estos generos atente a leerlos que terminaras con traumas severos y posiblemente te termine gustando xDD. Debo admitir que es el primer fic que hago así que anímense y dejen reviews shii OwOU

Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) no me pertenecen y no gano nada mas que inspiración al hacer este fic :3

asadsad bueno ... sin mas preámbulos por el momento aquí esta el primer fic que hago en la historia de mi vida OwOU

* * *

**La copa de Ayeza**

* * *

Era un día de lo más agradable, el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado, el viento soplaba con tanta suavidad que apenas llegaba a mover las hojas de los arboles mientras las aves cantaban en los alrededores de la mansión Spicer.

Pero aquel día tan perfecto, como para dar un paseo por la ciudad, se veía completamente ignorado por el menor de los dueños de aquella residencia, el joven Jack Spicer, el auto proclamado "Genio del Mal", el cual se hallaba en medio de un enorme rompecabezas de piezas robóticas, herramientas de ensamblaje y de circuitos, planos con nuevos diseños y mejoras, y algunos artefactos, los cuales no se distinguían que eran; además de la montaña de trebejos se encontraba a su lado su más fiel compañero de batallas, el jack-bot que siempre había salido ileso de tantos duelos, la única compañía capaz de tranquilizarlo cuando fallaba y le aplastaban en los duelos por obtener los shen gong wu, cuando algún robot o arma tenia fallas y terminaban autodestruyéndose, o lo más común cuando necesitaba a alguien o a algo a lo que aferrarse cuando sentía que era arrastrado por un mar de hiriente soledad o sofocante confusión. Ahí a un lado, recargado en la mesa del laboratorio, se encontraba un dormido y cubierto de aceite mecánico Jack Spicer, el cual había estado trabajando en un nuevo prototipo para sus Jack-bots, su cansancio no le había permitido siquiera llegar a la cómoda cama de su habitación.

Poco a poco se descubría en un intento por abrir los ojos, primero como un leve parpadeo hasta que al fin logro abrirlos por completo, dio un gran bostezo y procedió a levantarse, se estiro sólo para darse cuenta de lo adolorido que estaba al dormir en esa posición tan incómoda, pero como si estuviera acostumbrado ignoro el dolor y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Estando ya en ese lugar se desvistió y caminó hasta entrar en la ducha, se colocó justo debajo de la regadera, y en un intento de extinguir el dolor por completo abrió la llave del agua fría mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro ahogado.

-Ya es hora de volver al trabajo- se dijo a si mismo al terminar de ducharse, se lavó los dientes y avanzó hacia el cuarto para vestirse nuevamente, estando ya a medio camino de este se activó su alarma que percibía cuando un wu era activado, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y lo que antes eran pasos tardados ahora se transformaban en unos que apenas y tocaban el suelo por la velocidad que llevaban.

* * *

En el templo xiaolin los monjes Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo y Omi estaban en un entrenamiento especial, en el cual la meta era hacer de un lugar cualquiera, uno que se adaptara a diferentes necesidades; el primero en pasar fue Raimundo el cual hizo en la copa de un árbol varias plataformas en las cuales se podían mantener escondidos artefactos de batalla además de soportar un peso de 500 kilos lo cual permitía moverse con confianza en el árbol; el segundo en pasar fue Omi, el cual corrió al estanque más cercano, y tras envolverse en una burbuja de agua se sumergió hasta el fondo de la pequeña pero bastante profunda laguna, tras haber pasado al menos unos 10 minutos salió con una gran sonrisa y un rostro que reflejaba confianza en sí mismo, saco un wu que estaba escondido en su túnica, uno que resulto ser ni nada más ni nada menos que la _Lengua De Sai-Ping, _la cual le permitía hablar con los animales del lugar.

¡Debemos subir la magnificencia! – terminando de decirlo, se puso a pensar y con una cara un poco apenada atino a decir –por favor- esto con una sonrisa aún más resplandeciente que la anterior.

Ante los ojos atónitos de los demás guerreros se veía alzada una estatua de barro submarino, piedras y plantas, una figura del mismo Omi, y alrededor de esta, en la superficie del agua salían algunos pececillos lanzando chorros de agua a modo de fuente.

Ahora era el turno de Clay, el cual hacia unos extraños ademanes con las manos como si se encontrara enfocando varios objetos del templo, una piedra enorme, un manto de pasto y un árbol con bastante sombra, los demás chicos lo miraban expectantes, hasta que este, con su habilidad y fuerza movió la roca hasta que estuviera debajo del árbol, se dirigió hacia el pasto y con mucho cuidado lo separo del suelo y lo coloco a manera de mantel sobre la roca, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba recostado en la piedra y guiñándoles un ojo a sus demás compañeros.

Antes de que Kimiko comenzara con su transformación del entorno el maestro Fung les aviso que un nuevo shen gong wu se había activado, y de atrás de él salió Dojo con el pergamino de los wus.

Este wu es llamado la copa de Ayeza, cuando era apenas un dragoncillo- decía Dojo con la mirada ilusionada recordando sus ayeres - los ejércitos usaban esta copa para abastecerse de agua en lugares donde era muy escasa, ponían tan sólo una gota del agua en la copa y esta nunca se acababa, bueno, hasta que le ordenaras a la copa que querías otro liquido – dijo esto con una garra bajo su cabeza ahora agachada y con una ceja arqueada.

* * *

**Creo que es demasiado poco aun para el primer cap ~(TT^TT)~ prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo ****y como al parecer tendré que salir de viaje ¬3¬ el próximo cap sera en a mas tardar una semana posiblemente menos, así que manita arriba y suscri... woops esto no es aquí reviews por favor OwO**


	2. Chapter 2: La Copa de Ayeza

Notas:

***los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen nwn, son propiedad de la grandiosa Christy Hui y de la WB, yo no tengo ningún beneficio a parte de escribirlo OwO**

***Este fic tiene yaoi y lemmon .. Están advertidos por si no les gusta este género**

***Es el primer fic que escribo adsadsadas etc etc etc sin más preámbulos *A* koooo~**

* * *

**Uno de tantos encuentros**

-Donde estará esa maldita copa- decía en voz alta, y aun sabiendo que en ese momento estaba solo, lo decía como si algo o alguien realmente le escuchara, como si alguien importante para él le interesara el escucharlo hablar, tal vez porque aquel Jack-bot seguía junto a él, siguiéndole desde la espalda.

Jack vagaba por aquel inmenso desierto, realmente no sabía que beneficio tendría en el ese wu, y para ser honesto con el mismo, ni siquiera le importaba si se quedaba arrumbado en su laboratorio, tal vez lo usaría para tener aceite de robot infinito, la única certeza que surcó el cielo de sus pensamientos fue que, no quería ¿fallarle?, -fallarle- volvió a decir para sí mismo mientras hacia una mueca de extrañeza y tristeza mesclada, Aun así siguió con esos pasos firmes a menudo hundidos en aquel mar de arenas. Pasados alrededor de 15 minutos había logrado avistar una copa rojiza hundida en la arena, al acercarse para sostenerla entre sus manos se percató que esta reposaba en la mano de lo que alguna vez había sido un hombre, un cuerpo de huesos casi tan blancos como su porcelanizada piel, se arrodillo a un lado del esqueleto y se quedó en completo silencio, como si le brindara un minuto de silencio a aquel caído y perdido en el tiempo, cuando apenas había pasado el minuto se oyó un alboroto viniendo de un lado de él, al volver la vista miro con algo de resignación a los monjes que se acercaban a pasos acelerados hacia el wu que seguía en aquella huesuda mano, se levantó y algo en sus adentros le decía que debía pelear por él, aun sabiendo que tenía la ventaja de la distancia, tal vez porque sentía que ya era hora de actuar y demostrar lo que podía llegar a hacer.

-¡Spicer!- grito Raimundo mientras corría, haciendo que el pelirrojo arqueara una ceja y mostrara una sonrisa segura en sus labios – detén tus sucias manos.

Jack sólo para tentar más a Raimundo acercaba su mano lentamente a la copa casi como una burla para el brasileño.

-Detenme si puedes- dijo con una sonrisa transformada en aquellas risas malvadas que tanto solía hacer.

Pero justo cuando los tres guerreros creían que estaba a punto de tomarla y huir como siempre lo hacía, una delicada mano tomo la copa al mismo momento que el pelirrojo la tomaba, la voz de Kimiko se hizo escuchar en un tono molesto y seguro.

-Jack Spicer te reto a un Duelo Xiaolin- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y sonreía

-Está bien, acepto, sólo hagamos esto lo más rápido posible bola de perdedores, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que competir con un insignificante cuarteto de niños "buenos"- dijo con una mirada firme y voz burlona.

-Que comience el duelo- De pronto las altas dunas del desierto de la Patagonia comenzaron a hacerse más delgadas e inestables, la copa de Ayeza se encontraba en la cima de una de las dunas, aun sostenida por la mano de aquel esqueleto.

- El primero en tomar la copa gana el duelo- dijo Kimiko – apuesto mi _Retorcedor De Loto _contra tus _Sandalias Monzón_

-¡Gong yi tan pai!- gritaron al unísono y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban tratando de alcanzar el shen gong wu.

Kimiko estaba a punto de usar el retorcedor de loto cuando recordó el entrenamiento que habían tenido, así que en vez de usar su wu, uso su elemento para cristalizar la arena y hacer un camino seguro hasta el artefacto. Jack por su parte quería demostrar que podía jugárselas sin hacer uso del wu que poseía; uso su visión detallada para asegurarse de los puntos más estables de las dunas, y entre grandes saltos logro llegar hasta la plataforma de cristal que había dejado Kimiko, la cual usaba el retorcedor para esquivar con facilidad las dunas en lo que iba creando más trayecto cristalizado, al percatarse de que ahora Jack usaba su camino para avanzar más rápido, decidió con su misma habilidad de fuego cortar el hilo de vidrio por el cual caminaba el pelirrojo; cuando esa parte callo y se derritió, Jack tomo velocidad para saltar al otro lado del camino, pero por más largo que fue su salto apenas y llego a la otra mitad, ya que solo quedo sosteniéndose con una mano, el borde del vidrio era filoso y pronto su mano comenzó a sangrar, las gotas carmesí corrían y manchaban el cristal, pero eso no lo detendría, -esta vez no – dijo y dando un impulso que logro lastimar más su mano, se hallaba ahora en pie sobre el camino para correr con todas sus fuerzas. Kimiko se había quedado paralizada al ver ese arranque de voluntad que ahora mostraba el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente con decisión en la mirada, el wu seria de él, la pelinegra al fin pudo reaccionar y se apresuró a alcanzar a Jack pero resbalo con lo que parecían ser ¿gotas de sangre?, palideció al darse cuenta de ello y el pelirrojo pudo obtener al fin la copa de Ayeza. Las dunas volvían a su habitual calma.

-¡Kimiko te encuentras bien!- le grito Omi con preocupación

-Es … estoy bien Omi no te preocupes- le respondió mirando su mano manchada por aquel liquido rojo cuando intentaba levantarse.

-Hasta la vista perdedores- dijo Jack mientras hacia un ademan con la mano lastimada y se iba volando en su Heli-bot

* * *

Al llegar a su laboratorio fue consiente del daño que había sufrido en su mano derecha, y se daba cuenta que le sería bastante difícil el poder manipular los artefactos robóticos para seguir reensamblando y mejorando sus Jack-bots, se vendo la mano con gazas que había en el botiquín de su laboratorio, dio un grave suspiro y se tendió en el frio piso del lugar con la otra mano puesta sobre sus ojos.

-En que estaba pensando al actuar de esa manera- se decía a sí mismo en tono de reproche – Bueno, al menos logre tomar el shen gong wu – dijo aun con los ojos tapados mientras se formaba una sonrisa de lado en sus labios. Cuando al fin retiro su brazo de sus ojos, y volvió a hacerse visible el techo del lugar, pudo percibir como una mosca se posaba en el piso a un lado de él y en un intento de acabar con aquella presencia que le incomodaba alzo su mano para después dejarla caer con fuerza en el suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡Maldito insecto! - dijo con berrinche mientras se masajeaba la mano anterior mente herida y ahora golpeada, aquella mosca había salido volando y ahora se encontraba en uno de los focos del laboratorio para luego caer abatida por el incesante calor que estos producían en los insectos, el pelirrojo termino con las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido como enojado por la situación tan cómica y desesperante que había pasado.

De pronto una pantalla gigante se desplego desde el techo del lugar dejando ver a un enojado Chase Young del otro lado de aquel cristal, sin decir palabra alguna esperó a que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero este había vuelto a colocar su brazo sobre aquellos rubíes que tenía por ojos, y así en silencio Chase se dedicó a recorrer con la mirada y un arco en una ceja, aquella habitación, hasta detenerse en aquel bulto pálido que yacía en el suelo inconsciente de lo que le rodeaba, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha lucia diferente, enfoco la vista y pudo distinguir unas vendas aprisionándola, unas vendas que ahora por el golpe tan fuerte contra el duro piso se hallaban con grandes manchones de sangre. Chase siguió con aquella, si bien intensa, frívola mirada que tanto le distinguía, de pronto de la oscuridad salió aquel Jack-bot, se acercó a su inerte creador y con una ¿rama? comenzó a picarle en sus costados para hacer que el pelirrojo reaccionara, pero Jack se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de aquella presencia que escudriñaba con curiosidad la habitación.

-¡Qué demonios haces!- le reclamo al robot con molestia y sorpresa al sentir como este trataba de sacarlo de su trance con una rama - no te instale el software de "maneras apropiadas de como despertar a tu supremo creador " para que de pronto me piques las costillas un trozo de árbol- decía con un tono de berrinche mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado en las baldosas, para después brindarle una sonrisa de sincero aprecio al robot. Cuando al fin se había levantado comenzó a sentir una pesada mirada que se posaba en él, volvió la vista hacia donde provenía esa sensación tan fuerte ahora, sus ojos antes intrigados ahora se abrían al máximo cuando interceptaron aquella elegante y dorada mirada.

-Ch.. Chase…- Sé quedo en silencio unos segundos para procesar esa presencia virtual- que… que te trae por… ¿aquí? – dijo poniendo su mano izquierda bajo su mentón y con una mirada de extrañeza, sabía que Chase podía ponerse en contacto con él por su sistema de video llamadas que ya había usado en ocasiones anteriores, pero lo que le sorprendió fue su ¿paciencia?, no se había enfadado ni siquiera le había insultado a pesar de que él había ignorado su presencia.

-hmm… ¿acaso tengo prohibido investigar en tu mansión?- le pregunto con una sonrisa blanca y confiada, al mismo que sus ojos fingían sorpresa – parece ser que no recuerdas las incontables veces que entraste a mi ciudadela si mi permiso-

-Yo sólo me preguntaba... por qué… espera, ya hace casi año y medio que no "invado tus dominios"- dijo esto último haciendo comillas con los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda – Sé que antes lo hacía pero…- fue interrumpido por un gruñido y una mirada enojada enmarcada en un ceño fruncido parte del guerrero.

-¿Qué paso en tu mano?- pregunto con intriga poco evidente mientras sus ojos se posaban en ella.

-¿Ahh?.. ¿Esto?- volvió a mirar su mano notando que otra vez había estado sangrando - no es nada, sucedió durante el duelo por la copa de Ayeza- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mostrando indiferencia.

-No podrás seguir trabajando en tus… juguetes- dijo arqueando una ceja diciendo esto en voz burlona.

-Lo se… pero tengo aquí a mi compañero perfecto de trabajo para ayudarme – dijo con una resplandeciente mirada mientras le daba unas palmadas a su robot- Chase solo dio un suspiro resignado y desapareció de la pantalla.

-ok…. Eso fue raro - dijo en voz alta confiando en que el peli negro no lo escucharía- bien…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero actualizar pronto OWO**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisiones y Delirios

***los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen nwn, son propiedad de la grandiosa Christy Hui y de la WB, yo no tengo ningún beneficio a parte de escribirlo OwO**

***Este fic tiene yaoi y lemmon .. Están advertidos por si no les gusta este género**

***Es el primer fic que escribo adsadsadas etc etc etc sin más preámbulos *A* koooo~**

*** Las edades de los chicos serian: Kimiko y Raimundo 17, Clay 18, Omi 11 y Jack 19 ~ gomenasaii por no explicarlo antes ... se me fue la grulla TTwTT**

* * *

**Decisiones y Delirios**

* * *

Durante el largo trayecto de regreso al templo xiaolin los monjes se hallaban sorprendidos por la destreza que Kimiko había mostrado cuando hizo el camino de cristal, además de encontrarse inquietados por la parálisis que le impidió obtener el wu. Ni Raimundo ni Clay tenían en mente hacer comentario alguno que pudiera herir a la chica que seguía mirando su mano con una mirada atenta y sumamente preocupada.

-¿Estás pensando en el Shen gong wu que perdiste tan vergonzosamente ?- pregunto un Omi con inocencia mientras que Clay movía las manos en ademan de que se detuviera y Raimundo estrellaba una mano contra su cara dejándole una marca roja - No debes preocuparte por eso, no es la primera vez que pierdes uno, y hasta el gran y poderoso yo ha perdido algunos pocos, no eres tan mala en ello- dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa para hacer sentir mejor a la pelinegra, en el fondo yacía el brasileño y el texano con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y la quijada en el suelo.

-Estoy bien Omi, no te preocupes... es sólo que - diciendo eso le mostro su mano con ahora secas manchas - Estoy algo preocupada por él.

-Kimiko eso es... es sangre - dijo el chico, haciendo que los demás con Dojo incluido se alarmaran.

-¿Que te ocurrió?- preguntaba un muy preocupado Rai mientras sujetaba la mano de la chica- Esa sabandija te lastimo- su voz reflejaba rabia.

-No... No es eso, yo estoy bien, pero él...-dijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte - él está herido-

-¡Él!- sus dientes estaban al borde del quiebre- Spic.. -estaba a punto de gritar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Tranquilo vaquero- comenzó a hablar Clay poniendo una fuerte y pesada mano en el hombro del moreno - Kim se encuentra bien y eso es lo importante- en su mirada se percibía un sereno "no lo arruines esta vez". El brasileño intento calmarse... Intento...

-¿Por qué te importa tanto Jack Spicer? -pregunto un Omi intrigado por las reacciones de su líder.

-No lo sé Omi, pero hay algo,... algo que creo que me... atrae de el- le expresó con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, el monje le inspiraba total confianza. El moreno hervía de ira y estaba a punto de estallar con la idea de que Kimiko se interesara es esa rata.

-Creo que deberías decírselo- le dijo el niño con alegría.

-¡No!.. Eso sería muy extraño no lo crees- comentó con una risa nerviosa- el podría pensar que yo quiero... olvídenlo si- apuntó con leve sonrojo y timidez en su voz. Solo basto una mirada del guerrero de la tierra para evitar que un fúrico Rai cometiera una estupidez.

-Hemos llegado- señaló un Dojo shokeado por tal incomoda revelación, esperó a que los guerreros bajaran para escabullirse y no lo metieran en esa clase de asuntos. La primera en bajar fue la dragón del fuego seguida por un inquieto monje del agua que no dejaba de revolotear alrededor de ella, después descendió un calmado y serio Clay evitando que un Raimundo topara directamente con el par de adelante.

* * *

Ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde, hacia unas horas un guerrero del Heylin había aparecido en aquella pantalla del laboratorio provocando muchas preguntas en un pelirrojo más distraído de lo usual.

¿Por cuánto tiempo le había estado observando?, ¿Qué pensaría del hecho de que su presencia fue ignorada?, ¿Por qué pareció molestarse por el hecho de que ya no le visitara en la ciudadela? Pero la pregunta que pedía una respuesta a gritos era ¿Él se preocupó... Por... Mi?

-No lo creo- suspiro con melancolía, no necesitaba de falsas ilusiones que solo reflejaban sus deseos mas esperanzados, aquellas falsas ilusiones que sólo terminan destruyendo lo más profundo del alma -

Espera que,...ilusiones... esperanzadas... del... alma.- comenzó a reflexionar y a darle sentido a sus propias palabras- quiero... que el... se...preocupe... por... MI- se cubrió la boca de un golpe, pero era demasiado tarde, ya mostraba un rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas, sacudió fuertemente la cabeza tratando de olvidar el incómodo pensamiento.

-Necesito comer algo- le dijo al Jack-bot - ya estoy delirando del hambre- hablo con un puchero-

-¿Que desea de cenar amo?-fue vocalizado por aquel sistema de voz.

-Lo que sea está bien, solo quiero que este bebe este lleno para que mi cerebro deje de pensar aberraciones- dijo con una risa mientras señalaba su estómago. -Iré a ducharme en lo que esta la comida-

Pasados unos 20 minutos el albino salió de la ducha ahora limpio y con vendas nuevas, fue a su habitación a vestirse con su pijama de algodón negro con líneas verticales rojas, las cuales le hacían ver más delgado de lo que ya era. Cuando bajo al comedor se topó con una mesa repleta con soberbios platillos, demasiado elegantes y saludables para su gusto.

-¿Y que se supone que es esto?- señaló con mirada seria

-Debe de comer sanamente para curar lo más pronto posible su mano, además dijo que lo que fuera estaría bien, no es mi culpa su inmadurez para saber decidir.

-Espera desde cuando me hablas de esa manera tan irrespetuosa, y ensaladas, sopas y que se supone que es esto, no comeré esto definitivamente- expresó con un berrinche gigante propio de él.

- Yo sólo sigo órdenes... aunque por lo visto quiere seguir pensando en el señor Chase Young de esa manera, o ¿me equivoco?

-Lo... ¿Oíste todo? -dijo con sus mejillas pintadas nuevamente.

-Absolutamente todo- Jack gruño y comenzó a comer la sopa de col.

* * *

Ya era la hora de la cena en el templo xiaolin, los cuatro chicos se hallaban sentados a la mesa junto con un sereno maestro Fung y un Dojo nervioso. Omi a la derecha de Kimiko, Clay a la de Omi, Rai a la de Clay, Dojo a la de Rai, y por ultimo Fung a la derecha de Dojo y a la izquierda de Kimiko, dejando a esta frente al moreno.

-Es de mala suerte jugar con la comida Raimundo- indicaba Omi señalando el plato del mencionado.

-Es de mala educación jugar con la comida- corrigió Kimiko sonriéndole al niño- pero al parecer Rai no lo sabía - dijo con broma para tratar de eliminar la tensión en la mesa.

- ¡Tal vez Spicer si lo sabría!- Rai lo soltó con rabia dejando caer el puño sobre la mesa- pero claro- con tono de burla en la voz- como saberlo, ya que nunca han hablado, a no ser que lo hayan hecho" a solas"- Dojo casi escupía el bocado que acababa de comer, Clay suspiraba mientras giraba la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, Omi y el maestro Fung se quedaron callados, el mayor por sabiduría y el menor por no entender lo que expresaba el brasileño.

-¿Qué?... Dijiste-?- decía la japonesa con enojo, preguntando, dando una oportunidad al chico de retractarse.

-Sabes muy bien lo que quise decir, dinos Kimiko, que es lo que te atrajo de la serpiente de Spicer, acaso fue su dinero o su mansión, ¿Que fue Kimiko? Tal vez tod...- fue interrumpido por una fuerte bofetada de una chica con el orgullo y sobre todo un corazón herido.

Volviendo a su asiento, intentando contener las lágrimas para no darle victoria. La chica termino su cena en silencio ignorando la presencia de los demás. Raimundo se quedó en igual silencio, tratando de terminar su cena.

-Mañana iré a verle- le dijo al moreno, lo miraba con aun mas rabia que la mostrada por él. -le diré todo - hacia énfasis en "todo"- lo que siento hacia el- sentencio la pelinegra. -maestro, chicos, me voy a la cama... Descansen. -La guerrera fue en silencio y con la mirada decidida hacia su habitación.

Los demás siguieron comiendo en silencio. Omi estaba molesto con Rai por haber tratado a Kim de esa manera, termino su comida lo más rápido que pudo y fue con ella.

-¿Estas bien Kimiko?... ¿Quieres que te acompañe mañana?- no hubo respuesta inmediata.

-Sólo necesito dormir Omi, no te preocupes por mí- las luces dejaron ver un hilo de lágrimas que la chica intentaba ocultar - si quieres puedes venir- le dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa forzada para luego recostarse en su futon. Omi jamás la había visto llorar, el verla así realmente le dolía, era su mejor amiga, la chica que pisoteaba sus ideas sobre la debilidad femenina y que sonreía con triunfo al hacerlo, ahora ella estaba sufriendo y él no se permitiría no hacer nada. Salió de su sección del cuarto para volver hacia la mesa donde estaba el moreno, todos lo miraron con intriga, todos menos Rai, Omi se paró donde había estado Kimiko sentada, sólo basto una mirada para sacar al chico de enfrente de su trance haciéndole sentir culpable. El niño fue a su sección y se quedó dormido pensando en cómo hacer sentir mejor a la chica.

Raimundo fue el último en terminar la cena, se le había ido el apetito desde esa mañana pero sabía que no debía saltar alimentos, se había quedado solo en la mesa desde hace un rato, sentía como le pesaba el pecho al recordar esas dos miradas tan profundas y diferentes, una que parecía llena de odio y la otra plagada de tristeza. Se dirigía a lo que era su habitación con lentitud, algo le hizo detenerse frente al futon de la pelinegra, lo que vio lo petrifico, las luces exteriores danzaban sutilmente dejando al chico ver aquel ya seco y reluciente camino de lágrimas.

-¿Que he hecho?- se dijo a si mismo sintiendo caer su alma al suelo. Solo una vez la había visto llorar, no recordaba el dolor que le provocaba el verla así- lo siento tanto- susurró asfixiado sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿No salió como lo esperabas verdad?, ¿qué pasaba por tu mente al decirle todo eso?- le dijo Clay tomándolo por sorpresa.

-No lo pensé... no sabía lo que hacía- estaba a punto de golpear la pared para tratar de calmar el enojo que sentía por el mismo, la mano de Clay atrapo la del chico firmemente justo antes de tocar pared.

-Me doy cuenta de ello sin que lo digas- le dijo mientras su mirada seria se posaba en Kimiko para después volver a ver los ojos del moreno - No hagas que despierte si no estás dispuesto disculparte y a aceptar sus decisiones- soltó la mano del chico con suavidad para dejar que cayera al lado de este. Si había alguien al que Rai llamara mejor amigo de seguro era Clay, siempre escuchando y dando consejo, siempre firme, siempre sereno. -si realmente la quieres... Demuéstraselo- hablo el rubio acercando más su cara a la del brasileño.

-Lo aré, expresó con una mirada decidida- mientras daba un paso al frente con seguridad-

-Eso espero, pero,... piensa en lo que haces, ¿Si Kimiko despertara ahora qué pensaría de ti?

-¿A qué te refieres a que si ella despertara ahora?-

- Me refiero a que pienses como actuar depende la situación- dijo mientras daba un paso atrás -no querrás darle otra mala impresión- el castaño fue consciente de lo cerca que habían estado, y que si Kimiko despertaba podría malinterpretar las cosas. -Después de todo ella es una fujoshi, nunca las subestimes- Expresaba con una cara con pinta de espanto mientras un escalofrió le recorría la columna.

-Una... ¿Qué?

-Respeta sus decisiones y gustos- decía mientras iba a su habitación aun con escalofríos.

-Eso fue raro- se encogió de hombros pero no le tomo importancia a ello, de seguro era cosa de chicas. Ya un poco más tranquilo fue a su sección y se quedó dormido más por cansancio que por gusto.

* * *

-Sabes, siempre creí que lo que yo sentía por ti era admiración y sólo eso- explicaba mientras aquellos ojos escarlata recorrían la ciudadela rápidamente posándose en el suelo- Pero... Me he dado cuenta de que no es solamente eso- habló con un suspiro acompañado de un tono ahora rosado en las mejillas del albino.

-Entonces si no sólo es eso, que más es- Preguntó intrigado el guerrero del Heylin.

-Seguro dirás que es una estupidez- decía con la voz quebrándose-Sólo soy un gusano para ti después de todo, no es nada importante- susurró mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar.

-Puedes decírmelo - le respondió mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pelirrojo para luego tomar con suavidad su cara, el albino se sonrojo aún más que antes -me importas Jack, quiero saber lo que piensas- acerco su rostro al del chico para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Te amo Chase- dijo soltando el llanto mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad ante aquel beso.

-Lo sé- le volvió a besar con un poco de fuerza, el pelirrojo respondió entreabriendo su boca y rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

-Amo... Despierte... Amo..., 1... 2...3..., tierra llamando a Jack... modo despertador "Risa de Hannibal Bean" activado...-

-¡Aaaaaaaa! - Jack había despertado de su sueño- Que rayos crees que haces, ¡Por poco y muero de un paro cardiaco!- decía agitado y encajando las uñas en las sabanas.

-Ya es tarde, debe levantarse y disfrutar el día tan despejado que hay afuera-

-Así que día despejado... Uhmm... ¡NO!- dijo con enojo mientras se volvía a acomodar en su gran cama entre sus sabanas de seda roja con detalles dorados.

-Ya veo, así que quiere volver a soñar con el amo Chase, después de todo... usted lo ama. Jack recordó su sueño y sintió arder su cara de vergüenza.

-Es tu culpa por llenar mi estómago con esas porquerías "saludables"- contestaba a la defensiva.

-Claro, esta vez seguro fue por eso... Supongo que las anteriores también, pero no había comido ensaladas las veces pasadas... ¿Qué raro no lo cree?

-Cállate y déjame dormir en paz- le grito arrojándole una almohada.

-Creo que al amo Chase le agradaría tener una fotografía suya dormido y con ese tono rosado en su cara-

-¡Maldito aparato!, ¡Si no te necesitara hoy ya estarías desmantelado!

-Entonces... ¿Lo ama o no?-

-No… lo sé... No lo creo... Sería muy raro,...Ve a preparar el maldito desayuno- contesto con un gruñido mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado- tomare un baño-

-Buena decisión, ¿Quiere desayunar más "porquería saludable"?

-Largo... ¡Ahora!- El robot salió de la habitación -Ten un robot decían, te obedecerá y respetara decían-

* * *

El sol volvía a hacer acto de presencia en el templo, limpiando el paisaje de toda penumbra o al menos casi toda. Raimundo se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, para pensar cómo arreglar las cosas, cansarse para no explotar, meditar a solas... o a media soledad ya que Omi estaba entrenando a su lado, él sabía que el niño se levantaba más temprano que los demás y que de seguro toparía con él a esa hora, tenía miedo de saber cómo reaccionaría si se vieran a solas después de la triste mirada del día anterior.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo el pequeño en voz baja.

-Estaba cegado Omi, no sabía lo que hacía... perdí el control - decía en igual susurro- estoy arrepentido-

-¿Estás enojado porque Kimiko quiere a Jack? - pregunto con inocencia.

-Me temo que sí, yo quiero mucho a Kim, y ella lo sabe o al menos eso pensaba yo- hablaba con seriedad- hasta que ella dijo que esa rata le interesaba, sentí celos y traición Omi- mostraba algo de enojo aun- pero, si no puedo obtener su amor, tan solo deseo su amistad- soltó como si de un último deseo se tratase.

-Ya veo, me alegra que sientas eso por ella,... ¡Tienes que decírselo!- el pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras lo arrastraba para que hablara con la chica. No tuvo éxito.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del templo la dragón de fuego trataba de despertarse, sin triunfo y con mal humor, hasta que cierto openning comenzó a escucharse desde su celular.

_Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!_

_Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen_

_Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni_  
_Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru_  
_Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai_  
_Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da_

_Shikabane fumikoete_  
_Susumu ishi o warau buta yo_  
_Kachiku no annei kyogi no hanei_  
_Shiseru garou no jiyuu o!_

_Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da_  
_Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru Jäger !_  
_Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yaki nagara_  
_Tasogare ni hi o ugatsu guren no yumiya_

La pelinegra sonrió al escuchar esa canción que le daba ánimos para levantarse, apago aquella alarma del PDA y se arregló el cabello para ir al cuarto de baño. Tenía que cumplir su palabra del día anterior.

* * *

Jack salió de la habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, de nuevo aquella ducha de agua fría.

-¿Que rayos pasa por mi cabeza ahora,... ¿Amor?... por Chase Young- grave error decir o pensar ese nombre, ya que para su sorpresa se sonrojo al instante de la mención, el espejo ante él se lo revelaba. El albino no aparto su vista de aquel reflejo, comenzó a tocar con sus delgados pero ahora ásperos dedos la capa de cristal, recordó a Chase en la pantalla de su laboratorio, su intensa mirada atravesándole, sabía que el podía contactarse desde cualquier espejo o estanque, podía observar todo desde esos objetos, el pensamiento le estremeció - el... me... podría ver desnu.. - decía mientras veía hacia abajo con profundo sonrojo, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo entre su entrepierna por aquel pensamiento y rápidamente volteo el espejo de la regadera- amor... pero somos tan diferentes, el jamás pensaría en mi de tal forma... los dos somos... somos...- dijo para sí mismo mientras tomaba el espejo y lo estrellaba con fuerza contra el suelo, se le encajaron unas pocas astillas del vidrio en el cuerpo, mismas que se fueron con el agua de la ducha dejando atrás solo algunas cortaduras superficiales. Salió del baño y fue a su habitación a vestirse.

-¿Amo se encuentra bien?- preguntaba desde el otro lado de la puerta- escuche el espejo del baño romperse ¿Esta herido?

-Estoy bien, fue un accidente- dijo con seriedad mientras abría la puerta de la habitación- el espejo cayo de su soporte- ya se apreciaba completamente vestido, una camiseta negra con la insignia de un arlequín con letras blancas ceñida, pantalones negros con costuras rojas y cierres y botones dorados. Años acudiendo al llamado de los wus le habían dado más velocidad en esa clase de labores sencillas tales como cubrirse de ropa.

-Será remplazado cuanto antes-

-No... Así está bien, no te preocupes en reemplazarlo, sólo recoge los fragmentos- se notaba apuro en su voz.

-Entiendo... el desayuno está listo-

* * *

-Vienes Omi- le dijo al niño mientras abordaba una lujosa limusina enviada por su padre.

-Si... si voy- subiendo al auto miro rápidamente buscando al moreno para que la detuviera, él no estaba presente.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos señorita Tohomiko? - pregunto el conductor.

-Vamos a la mansión Spicer- su voz se escuchaba un tanto insegura al fijar el rumbo.

-La dejaste ir- Clay que había despedido al par ahora estaba a un lado del moreno, sentados en una de las escaleras del templo.

-Era lo correcto, respetar sus decisiones... - dijo con la mirada clavada en el pasto.

* * *

***Efectivamente el oppening es de Shingeki no Kyojin :3**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews w me hacen tan feliz TTwTT y pues le seguiré continuando, sólo que tardare en publicar un poco mas, como una semana ya que los caps serán mas largos OwO.**

**nekito-chan: shi mi pobre jackie se lastimo su manita TTwTT, si yo pusiera algo en la copa de seguro seria uhmm .3. veamos... agua de horchata *A* **


	4. Chapter 4: Cuéntame tu secreto

***los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen nwn, son propiedad de la grandiosa Christy Hui y de la WB, yo no tengo ningún beneficio a parte de escribirlo OwO**

***Este fic tiene yaoi y lemmon .. Están advertidos por si no les gusta este género**

***Es el primer fic que escribo adsadsadas etc etc etc sin más preámbulos *A* koooo~**

*** Las edades de los chicos serian: Kimiko y Raimundo 17, Clay 18, Omi 11 y Jack 19 ~ **

* * *

**Cuéntame tu Secreto**

* * *

-Realmente quieres que te desmantele verdad- una mirada de irritación fue dirigida al robot por parte del pelirrojo- Te dije que no quería esta bazofia para desayunar- Señaló el plato de fruta y jugo de naranja que estaban en la mesa frente a el-

-Usted nunca dijo que no que no lo quería- contestó con malicia el autómata.

-No me tragare esa porquería- grito con enfado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Ni que tuviera tanta hambre- dijo con puchero –además yo se cocinar-

-Le aseguro que lo comerá…. – Expresó mostrándole una fotografía donde él estaba dormido con un sonrojo en las mejillas y besando una almohada- No querrá que al amo Chase llegue a ver esta fotografía ¿Verdad? - Jack sintió como todo su "orgullo" tocaba el suelo. –Se puede evitar el que la reciba por correo si usted acepta el comer sanamente durante un mes- Jack estaba sin palabras, sabia de la maldad que podía tener un Robot cuando su clon mecánico intento reemplazarlo – Aunque es una pena que el Señor Young no la tenga en sus manos ¿No lo cree? ?- Termino fulminantemente el robot

-¿Cu… cu… cuando tom.. tomaste… esa foto?- Preguntaba con la voz temblorosa.

-La tome esta noche mientras dormía ¿Qué estaría soñando?- Jack recordó que el Jack-bot había mencionado que quería volver a dormir para volver a soñar con Chase y que el pelirrojo le amaba Un sudor frio comenzó a bajar por su espalda.

-Maldito aparato…- si bien estaba molesto con como lo trataba ahora su robot, no podría odiarlo, era el que siempre le acompañaba de cerca y cuidaba de él- Está bien… es un trato…- Soltó con un puchero con una ligera sonrisa, ese J-bot mostraba un cierto aire familiar.

-Muy bien, guardare esta foto para cuando la vuelva a necesitar- diciendo esto abrió un compartimiento en su coraza metálica guardando en ella la imagen.

-¡Espera que... eso no fue parte del trato!

-Llaman a la puerta-

-No me cambies el tema- dijo colgándose del robot mientras lo sujetaba de la cabeza y se aferraba con las piernas al cuerpo metálico para no caer. El autómata por su parte le ignoró y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, se encuentra Jack Spi..- Kimiko comenzó a reírse ante la escena de un Jack abrazando a un robot, más que nada porque ahora sus piernas colgaban y sus pies eran arrastrados levemente por el suelo.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí dúo de perdedores? - comenzando a pararse y soltar al bot.

-Kimiko te quiere decir algo importante- Soltó Omi con una sonrisa- ¿Cuando ella te lo diga te unirás al lado del bien verdad?- habló mientras abrazaba las piernas del albino haciéndolo caer.

-¡Suéltame bola de queso!- decía mientras apartaba al niño.

-¿Podemos entrar?- Kim sólo pregunto por cortesía, ya que el pelirrojo quisiera visita o no el la tendría.

-¿Que te hace creer que los dejare entrar a mi mansión?

-Adelante sean bienvenidos- el bot abrió la puerta para que entrara el par. Pero la mano del albino los detuvo- Señorita Tohomiko, dígame le gustaría recibir una fotografía del amo Jack...- estaba sacando la fotografía sólo para asustar al pelirrojo pero fue interrumpido por el niño quien le arrebato la fotografía para darle un vistazo.

-Jack... ¿Estabas enfermo? - pregunto inocentemente al notar el sonrojo en la cara del chico- ¿Ya estas mejor?- dejo caer la fotografía y trepo por un petrificado y aun mas pálido pelirrojo, toco su frente con una mano y se dio cuenta que ahora estaba frio. -ya estas mejor- sonrió de nuevo.

Kimiko levanto la fotografía del suelo, solamente le bastó una mirada rápida para mostrar un leve sonrojo y ojos bien abiertos con cierta chispa en la mirada, volteo y vio al albino, parado como una estatua con el orgullo herido y en el suelo completamente.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Spicer- la dragón del fuego intento ocultar el sonrojo y la sonrisa, el pelirrojo atino a reaccionar balbuceando.

-¿Desean desayunar algo primero? y señorita Kimiko ¿Me podría devolver la fotografía?

-Si muchas gracias y creo que la necesitare- el bot soltó un ligero y metálico gruñido que no fue percibido por ninguno de los presentes.

Los tres chicos estaban sentados en el gran comedor. Kimiko comía con elegancia el desayuno que ahora era más elaborado; té verde de jazmín, frutas de época, una espuma de crema para acompañar la fruta y de postre una gelatina de zanahoria. Omi estaba disfrutando con ánimo el postre mientras que Jack no paraba de ver su plato con la mente quien sabe dónde.

-Y díganme, a que debemos el honor de su repentina visita- la voz mecánica se escuchó nuevamente.

-Bueno, como Omi explicó es para preguntarle algunas cosas- dijo mientras daba un sorbo a la taza de té. El pelirrojo por fin comenzaba a reaccionar después de tan bochornoso momento.

-Y que les hace creer que contestare- por fin el albino comenzaba a articular palabras.

-No quería recurrir a esto, pero…- fue interrumpida.

-Ok… Ok… está bien- dirigió una mirada de rabia al robot.

-¿Hay algún lugar privado en el que podamos hablar?- preguntó Kimiko dirigiendo la mirada hacia Omi para de nuevo ver al albino, indicando que lo que le diría no debía oírlo el pequeño.

-Esta la oficina de mi padre- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunto la chica con duda.

-Tienen 2 años que ya no viven aquí- respondió con indiferencia, la pelinegra solo asintió.

-Podrás cuidar de Omi mientras nosotros dos hablamos- dijo al robot que se encontraba a un lado del pelirrojo.

-Sera un placer- el niño volteo a verlo con duda.

-Kimiko ¿Por qué no puedo estar con ustedes?- preguntó el niño intrigado.

-Es tema de mayores calvito- contestó tajante el albino – o eso creo- ladeo su cabeza y comenzó a rascar con un dedo indicando que él tampoco lo sabía completamente.

-Bueno, es hora de ir a la oficina- el pelirrojo asintió ante la afirmación de la chica, se levantó de la mesa con duda y camino hacia el despacho.

-Los veo en un rato chicos- expresó Omi con alegría, el robot escuchaba atentamente la conversación de los dos mientras estos daban paso al lugar.

-Y dime ¿Por qué estabas tan raro ayer en el duelo?- el bot trato de acercarse un poco, el pelirrojo gruño, estaba a punto de contestar pero cerró la puerta detrás de él y la conversación ya no pudo ser escuchada por un androide algo molesto e intrigado.

-Y ahora… que hacemos- pregunto con inquietud.

-Qué te parece si entrenas, es bueno para tu mente y cuerpo- Omi dudo ante el comentario, esa respuesta no era típica de un Jack-bot, al menos no de uno al que se hubiera enfrentado.

-Esta… está bien- sonrió ampliamente- te impresionaras de mis increíbles habilidades.

* * *

-¿A qué te refieres con raro?- Contestó revirando los ojos.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero- saco una esquina de la foto.

-Hagamos esto lo más rápido posible, detesto perder el tiempo- soltó tratando de detenerla, no quería ver esa fotografía donde se mostraba tan "vulnerable"- Han pasado algunas cosas últimamente, nada grave- cruzo los brazos de manera defensiva. –no entiendo por qué te interesa saberlo.

-Son mis razones tu sólo contesta ok- el pelirrojo bufo pero no se negó –y ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?

-Nada que te importe- Se sentó en la lujosa silla del despacho mientras la chica se sentó frente a él en el escritorio.

-Tengo un sexto sentido Jack, no me subestimes, hago esto por tu bien- acercaba su cara a la del pelirrojo mostrando seguridad, vio directamente a los ojos del chico –Interesante… muy interesante…-

-¿Qué, qué ocurre?- pregunto frunciendo el sueño- ya dije que no quiero perder el tiempo en estupide…-

-Chase Young- el albino abrió los ojos al tope y sintió como el rubor aparecía de nuevo en su cara, intentaba ocultarlo, detestaba ser tan obvio- ¡Lo sabía!- exclamo con victoria.

-De que hablas, al parecer el té ya te afecto- trataba de desviar el tema, ya comprendía a lo que la chica quería llegar, la pelinegra sonrió, en efecto iba por buen camino.

-Si yo soy la afectada ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?- su mirada irradiaba éxito, mientras la del pelirrojo ahora reflejaba miedo – Será acaso que…. ¿él te trae así?- sus ojos azules se posaban en el pelirrojo para ver cómo se recobraba de sus afirmaciones.

-De… de que rayos estás hablando…- de nuevo esa manera de responder, una risilla se expandía en la mente de la japonesa. La chica se acomodó nuevamente en la mesa.

-Tranquilo, tienes mi palabra, lo que se diga hoy aquí no saldrá de estas paredes- decía mientras le tendía una mano al pelirrojo –te lo prometo, solo confía en mi- tal vez lo necesitaba, realmente necesitaba a alguien con quien poder hablar de sus miedos, sus deseos, lo que pasaba por su mente, no recordaba cuando fue la última que había hablado con alguien que tal vez pudiera entenderle.

-Debo de necesitar más ayuda de lo que creía- sonrió mientras le daba la mano a Kimiko. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

-Confías en ella no es así- sus ojos serenos miraban a Raimundo con la cabeza baja y aun mirando el pasto.

-Claro que ella tiene mi confianza, ella sabe lo que siento, lo que no entiendo es porque el- dijo con un suspiro apagado.

-Ella tendrá sus razones para querer acercarse a Spicer- un escalofrió ligero lo recorrió –No hay porque preocuparse, sólo arregla el daño-

-Sus razones- dijo en voz baja -no me imagino cuales puedan ser, sabes todo lo que dije ayer fue la más grande estupidez que haya dicho, que ella lo quería por su dinero, fui un imbécil al decir esas cosas sin sentido-

-Al menos aprenderás algo de esta experiencia- su calmo tono de voz logro levantar la vista del moreno.

-Eso espero,… y por qué dices que no hay peligro si es bastante obvio que Kim siente algo hacia el- volvió la mirada al suelo –Ella de seguro ya se lo ha de haber dicho- nueva mente su voz se hacía tenue.

-Eso puede ser cierto, de seguro ya le dijo que algo de él le atraía- comentó con un sonrisa pequeña- pobre de Spicer- soltó con una risa.

-A que te refieres con pobre- reclamo el moreno.

-Hay cosas que yo sé, y que tú tendrás que preguntarle a ella, me niego a explicártelas-

-Si tú lo dices- respondió con aparente resignación y una mueca que indicaba que se sentía mejor.

* * *

-¿Por qué actuaste de esa forma en el duelo?, sé que querías ganar el wu, pero fue tan extraño el que no te importara el lastimarte, y más aún tu mirada- el pelirrojo suspiro.

-Tenías razón- comenzó a explicar con la cara ahora escondida –quería demostrarle que he cambiado-

-Te dije que puedes confiar en mí, entonces… ¿Quieres gustarle a él?-, el albino solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, no quería mostrar el rubor que ahora manifestaba su rostro- por eso tenías esa mirada-

-¿Qué mirada?- dijo finalmente mostrando su cara con algo de sonrojo aun. La chica tuvo que contenerse, cientos de ideas pasaban por su cabeza.

-Mostrabas mucha decisión, eso fue lo que me intrigo, las suposiciones que arme fueron lo que me impulsaron el venir aquí- comentó con una ligera risa que apenas ocultaba un tono rojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué suposiciones?- el sonrojo había desaparecido.

-Bueno, el hecho de que esperaras para combatir contra nosotros, podías huir en ese instante, pero te quedaste; el hecho de que no recurriste a tu wu o a tu heli-bot, el que no te importara salir lastimado y ese arranque de fuerza de voluntad- la pelinegra hablaba con voz calma- tú no tienes esa fuerza física, tu deseo de demostrar fuerza te hizo hacerlo, pero debes tener más cuidado pudiste herirte aún más la mano- dijo con firmeza- el hecho que cambiaras tan de repente se debía a algo grande, después de todo todas las grandes cosas se han hecho por amor; por amor al dinero, al poder, a la vida, a una persona- el pelirrojo escuchaba atentamente- yo su puse que tu mayor anhelo no sería el dinero, es bastante obvio por qué- decía mientras miraba la habitación, lujosa y ordenada, pero sólo lograba sentir soledad en el ambiente- al poder, sé que quieres conquistar el mundo, pero es como si ese no fuera propósito ahora, lastimarte tu mano a costa de ganar pudiendo haber usado armas o trampas, sabes que no se te dan las artes marciales ni la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, heriste algo de ti que te puede hacer ganar el poder que tanto… ¿deseabas?.. No, definitivamente el poder no te impulsaba- La chica mostraba sabiduría en sus palabras- la vida… es admirable ver cómo te levantas cada vez y vuelves a intentar, ahora que lo pienso... Hay una canción que me recuerda a ti, se llama Stol…-

-Stolzes Herz- dijo quedamente el pelirrojo- de Lacrimosa- se enderezo en la silla dejando ver su camiseta- ¿Pero cómo sabes de esa canción?- La chica noto la ropa del chico y vio que en ella se mostraba el logo de la banda de la cual hablaban. –no creí que fuera de tus gustos- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿No lo recuerdas verdad?- la chica suspiro- hace tiempo cuando tuvimos que convivir con tu parte amable, yo trate de cercarme a ti, descubrir más de ti, debo decir que eras muy empalagoso e irritante- soltó con una risa al recordar- pero tu comenzaste a compartir tus gustos con migo, conversábamos acerca de nuestros gustos y desagrados, me mostraste algunas de tus canciones favoritas y entre ellas se encontraba esta, no dejabas de repetirla en mi PDA- la chica sonreía con algo de tristeza- comenzaste a contarme cosas de ti y yo de mí, te llegue a confesar que soy fanática de… cierto genero de anime y manga, algo que ni Rai sabe- la sonrisa se borró ante la mención- mostrabas mucha sinceridad, a pesar de que no eras tú completamente era como si lo más profundo de ti intentara revelarse y ser escuchado, en un momento me comentaste que era lo que admirabas de Chase, pero lo que me decías no parecía fanatismo, reflejaba otra cosa- la chica volvía a mostrarse serena- amor a una persona… cuando pierdes el control por ella, cuando las palabras tienen el verdadero poder de levantarte o arrojarte al suelo, cuando te desafías a ti mismo por… por demostrar que siempre será lo primero para ti- la japonesa se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en lo que había dicho, no era su intención, porque no me di cuenta, pensó para sí misma.

-Entiendo- soltó con un suspiro –Pero es como si todo lo que me rodea me dijera que debo desistir, nuestras edades, nuestra manera de ser, el mismo se opondría si yo se lo dijera, el hecho de que ambos somos homb….- la conversación fue acallada por un dedo de la chica en los labios del chico.

-Si realmente se lo quieres decir, no dejes que esas razones importen, ¿la edad?, por favor, si sé que es inmortal, ¿pero eso es algo de realmente deba importar ahora?, son igual de arrogantes y necios, claro que hay variables, pero ninguna que sea importante, no sabes que podría pasar si nunca lo intentas, que puede ser lo peor ¿humillarte admitiendo que no sólo le admiras?, creo es peor no haber intentado y la última razón,… ¡Jack es la peor de todas! eso ya no es algo que te deba de importar realmente, si el sentimiento es real solo debes decirlo y demostrarlo. No hay razón suficiente que valga para detenerte- la chica volvía a sonreír – Malina, lo recuerdo bien, otra canción que escuchabas a diario, te pregunte porque te gustaba tanto y me dijiste que te recordaba a él, que querías que el la oyera. Dime, realmente quieres que todas esas razones detengan el que puedas mostrársela-

-Supongo que tienes razón- expreso sonriendo- creo que es tiempo de mostrar valor-

-Me tengo que ir, ya es algo tarde- dijo la chica mientras se bajaba de la mesa, el pelirrojo se levantó de la silla y la acompaño hasta el vestíbulo.

-¡Cabeza de queso¡- inmediatamente recibió un codazo de la chica- ¡auch!, ok ok… Omi-

* * *

En uno de los jardines de la mansión Spicer se encontraba Omi practicando movimientos con el robot, daba el máximo en cada patada y salto.

-Has mejorado tus habilidades joven monje, te han entrenado bien, pero a ti te toca hacer el resto- comentó el robot.

-Eso crees- el pequeño se iluminó- sabes, me recuerdas a alguien, no sé por qué- rio-

Si el robot hubiera podido le hubiera devuelto una sonrisa, pero a cambio dio una reverencia.

-¡Omi¡ ¿en dónde estás?- Los dos oyeron el grito del pelirrojo y fueron a su encuentro.

* * *

-Ya estamos aquí chicos- dijo con alegría el pequeño – estuve entrenando-.

-¿Enserio?, ¿entrenando?- eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió para distraerlo. El robot se quejó- está bien está bien-

-Bueno hasta otro día- dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo, este en el acto sonrió nuevamente – las razones no importan- dijo por ultimo mientras se iban.

-Actúa con valor- el robot a su espalda volvió gruñir pero ahora con enojo.

* * *

-Hola hola… ¿has tenido un plan malvado últimamente?- decía Wuya enroscándose en un distraído Chase que no había notado su presencia- desde cuando te gustan los videojuegos- dijo mientras señalaba un mando en las manos del guerrero- esa no es la mansión de Spicer- decía mientras en un estanque de la ciudadela se veía de espaldas el albino despidiendo con la mano a los chicos que se retiraban a la una lujosa limusina.

-Bueno volvamos al trabajo- Se oyó decir al chico mirando ahora de frente y el guerrero del Heylin movió el mando siguiendo al chico desde la espalda.

* * *

**Bueno, se adelanto la entrega del capitulo 4 :3 no pude parar de escribir.**

**Efectivamente esas canciones existen y pertenecen a Lacrimosa, realmente vale la pena escucharlas e invito que lo hagan :3  
**

** watch?v=ze-6YbklG4A -Stolzes Herz**

** watch?v=m1XKtmUS-jY - Malina**

**Muchas gracias a los lectores, espero subir pronto, nwn sientan se libres de decir que les agrada y que no de la historia wO**


	5. Chapter 5: Tienes mi confianza

***los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen nwn, son propiedad de la grandiosa Christy Hui y de la WB, yo no tengo ningún beneficio a parte de escribirlo OwO**

***Este fic tiene yaoi y lemmon .. Están advertidos por si no les gusta este género**

*** Las edades de los chicos serian: Kimiko y Raimundo 17, Clay 18, Omi 11 y Jack 19 **

***Al fin esta la entrega de este nuevo capitulo Dx ... la escuela te come mucho tiempo ... dicen que vale la pena... eso dicen xDD **

*******Es el primer fic que escribo adsadsadas etc etc etc sin más preámbulos *A* koooo~**

* * *

**Tienes mi confianza**

* * *

El dúo se encontraba de nuevo en la lujosa limusina de camino al templo xiaolin, Kimiko estaba sentada junto a la ventana que mostraba al pelirrojo despidiéndoles con la mano en la puerta de la mansión. El auto se alejó para tomar el camino de regreso dejando atrás al albino que entraba nuevamente a la morada.

-¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Se unirá al lado del bien? ¿Qué hará? ¿Por qué te despediste de él así? ¿Kimiko estas bien?- El joven monje no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a la chica haciendo que esta quedara aturdida.

-no creo que se nos una Omi- soltó con una ligera risa, el menor agacho la cabeza con aparente decepción- pero si se lo dije todo... o al menos lo principal- la chica le guiño un ojo y levanto un pulgar indicándole que no debía preocuparse- y sólo fue un beso de despedida- el dragón del agua se sentía contento de verla de esa manera, ella ya no estaba triste ni molesta, era tiempo de hacerle la pregunta.

-Kim... ¿Perdonarías a Raimundo por lo de ayer?- pregunto con cautela para no hacer sentir mal de nuevo a la chica- él lo siente mucho, me dijo que no quería lastimarte y que te quiere demás... - el chico fue interrumpido cuando la mano de la japonesa acaricio con ternura su cabeza, el menor la miro con duda-

-Lo se Omi, es sólo que me dolió lo que me dijo y más que nada como lo dijo- sus ojos reflejaban un velo de tristeza- lo perdono por que el sentimiento es mutuo- dijo con una sonrisa. El pequeño se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Kimiko... ¿qué es mutuo?- pregunto con inocencia.

-Significa que yo también lo quiero, y que ahora comprendo porque actuó así- el niño sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero poco después su rostro se volvió preocupado- ¿Qué ocurre Omi?- pregunto con igual angustia la chica.

-Jack… él… se pondrá triste si le dices que quieres más a Raí- soltó con ansiedad-

-No te preocupes Omi- dijo mientras lo abrazaba- lo que hay entre Jack y yo es sólo amistad… o al menos eso parece- expreso mientras daba una risilla- él lo sabe, quería hablar con él sobre otras cosas-

-¿Omi te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto con voz suplicante la chica.

-¿En que necesitas mis impresionantes habilidades Kimiko?- contesto en pregunta con la repuesta alegría.

-Veras, hace unos meses Raimundo me gasto una broma, y ahora quiero mi revancha, así que por favor no le digas a Rai nada de lo que me oíste decir aquí, yo se lo diré más tarde no te preocupes por eso- comento mientras veía una cara de angustia en su compañero de al lado- sólo necesito que me sigas la corriente cuando hable de lo de hoy ¿Sí?- el monje del agua asintió rápida y repetidas veces de la emoción que le daba jugarle una broma a su líder.

En el templo Raimundo y Clay se encontraban entrenando en alguno de los campos con unos wus que habían obtenido en sus batallas anteriores.

-Chicos ya se hace tarde ¿No han llegado Omi y Kim aun?- pregunto un aparentemente despreocupado Dojo, apenas dirigió la mirada a Clay y este a su compañero de entrenamiento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- es… es… es… decir yo creo que ya deben venir en camino no lo creen- soltaba con risas nerviosas- no creo que hayan hecho cosas interesantes… al menos no esa clase de cosas interesantes ¡no! No quise decir eso, yo me refería a que sólo debieron de hablar- Dojo estaba a punto del colapso nervioso cuando llego la limusina de la familia Tohomiko- ¿dijo algo maestro Fung?- sabía que el monje no le había llamado, pero necesitaba escapar de esa situación de alguna manera-

-Hola Kim ¿Qué tal les fue?- pregunto con cortesía el rubio a los chicos que bajaban del lujoso auto.

-Nos fue cómo lo esperábamos, posiblemente tenga que ir a visitarlo más seguido, no lo sé- dijo en tono seguro- oye Clay… ¿Tu sabes qué clase de lugar seria bueno para una cita con Spic… digo Jack?- el moreno que estaba de espaldas a Clay y a los chicos se quedó en su lugar, sin decir palabra alguna, solo apretando los puños conteniéndose-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo el aludido, Kimiko le hizo una seña de que le siguiera el juego que más tarde hablaría con él para explicárselo, el vaquero asintió en señal de que había entendido- bueno Spicer, supongo que sería una feria con juegos mecánicos, supongo-

-¡Tienes razón! ¡De seguro le encantaría! Gracias Clay le preguntaré- la chica le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, Clay en respuesta levanto los hombros como preguntando porque, la chica señalo otro jardín del templo y con sus manos indico que se deberían de ver ahí a las 11 de la noche, el ojí-azul volvió a asentir.

- De nada Kim, bueno, nosotros debemos seguir entrenando, los alcanzaremos a la hora de la cena- el par que acababa de regresa de la visita entraron a la estancia y el dragón de la tierra se quedó acompañando a su amigo, aún faltaba una hora para la cena.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de la mansión Spicer, Jack se encontraba tratando de reparar a sus demás robots, desde la plática con Kimiko se había olvidado del problema de su mano. Se intentaba armar de fuerzas para seguir ajustando tuercas y ensamblando partes mecánicas pero cada vez que agarraba las pinzas su mano le comenzaba a doler y a sangrar aun; si bien la herida no era tan profunda aun tardaría en cerrar y cicatrizar.

-No creo que debería seguir intentando hacerlo, sólo se lograra dañar más aun- decía aquella voz electrónica- Sera mejor que descanse- Jack solo soltó un gruñido quedo mientras hacia un intento más, pero el mango de la palanca choco fuertemente contra la palma vendada de su mano. El albino soltó un grito agudo de dolor debido al golpe, el Jack-bot se dirigió a él tan rápido como pudo y de donde antes estaba un hueco bajo lo que serían los hombros del robot salieron dos manos mecánicas.

-Te encuentras bien- dijo con algo de exaltación en la voz mientras que con sus recién sacadas extremidades tomo la mano del albino y la sostuvo entre las suyas, Jack se sorprendió por esa actitud en el robot, su programa no estaba diseñado para actuar de esa manera- Los ojos rojos brillantes del robot se posaron en los del pelirrojo el cual ante aquella "intensa" mirada se comenzó a sentir algo incómodo y al mismo tiempo esa sensación le recordaba a alguien, esa mirada de extraña fuerza le recordaba a la que había sentido salir de la pantalla del laboratorio el día anterior.

-Es… estoy bien, sólo necesito un vendaje nuevo- dijo mientras seguía con la mirada fija en el androide que sostenía su mano con delicadeza- iré por el al botiquín-

-Yo lo traeré, tu solo no la muevas- diciendo esto el bot salió de la habitación con rumbo al botiquín del baño, el ojírojo se encontraba completamente anonadado ante la nueva actitud que mostraba el robot, no se había referido a él como "usted" como lo hacía usualmente por su programa, se había olvidado por completo que ya contaba con un botiquín integrado y sobre todo aquella extraña sensación en su mirada, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la voz artificial sonó nuevamente.

-Dame tu mano- El pelirrojo acato la orden aun algo intrigado- tienes que tomar un descanso al menos por un tiempo, no quiero que te dañes- su mano era tratada gentilmente por la máquina, cuando ya estaba completamente vendada el androide en un extraño intento entrelazo sus dedos con los del pelirrojo, ambos en silencio y sin moverse, Jack dirigió una mirada de completa extrañeza que fue captada por el robot que inmediatamente retiro su manos- guarda reposo, tus juguetes pueden esperar- salió del laboratorio sin que Jack pudiera siquiera preguntarle a donde iba. Aquella frase recorrió los adentros de su mente, algo sumamente extraño pasaba con el robot.

* * *

Hacía rato que Wuya se había retirado de la ciudadela, algo conmocionada al ver la imagen del más grande guerrero del mal manejando un robot a control remoto sólo para no ser descubierto por su anterior ayudante, y aún más por aquellas palabras.

Flashback**************************************

-¿Planeas robar los wus del bobo de Spicer sin que se dé cuenta?- Wuya le preguntaba en voz seductora pero él se quedó en silencio, ignorándola pero no dudo al fruncir el ceño cuando ella insulto al chico- y ahora esa mueca ¿desde cuándo no te agrada que te visite? Dijo con sarcasmo ya que sabía que su presencia no era bien recibida en el lugar, al menos no en un principio-

-Estoy ocupado, así que te agradecería que te marcharas ahora- dijo cortes y tajantemente pero la bruja del Heylin no siguió la orden. Chase se molestó con esa acción, pero supo que podría usarla a su favor, podía evitar que ella volviera a pisar la ciudadela -Sabes Wuya- dijo con énfasis en su nombre- ya que estuviste tanto tiempo con Jack tu sabrás que clase de lugares le gustaría visitar- dijo sin apartar la vista del estanque que mostraba al pelirrojo caminando al taller-laboratorio de robots.

-¿Planeas sacarlo de la mansión para sabotear sus nuevos aparatos? – Dijo Wuya con burla en la voz mientras acariciaba con un dedo el mentón del guerrero.

-Sacarlo sí… pero no pienso sabotearlo- la hechicera se encontró confundida – planeo tener una cita con él…- la mujer se quedó paralizada y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Tu?, el gran Chase Young bromeando de esa manera-

-Sabes, disfruto más estar de esta manera con él que cuando tú visitabas mi cama en las noches, por lo tanto tus "servicios" ya no son requeridos definitivamente, pienso hacerlo a él mi real consorte. Te agradecería que te fueras de aquí ahora mismo- La bruja del Heylin se había quedado petrificada ante tal confesión, Chase Young pensando en Spicer como un ¿posible amante? La mujer no supo hacer nada más que marcharse del lugar, tal revelación aun la había dejado sin pensar claramente.

Fin del flashback**************************************

Chase seguía manejando al robot, hablando por él, quería hacerse presente a través de él, cuando vio que el chico se había lastimado nuevamente lucho contra sí mismo para no teletransportarse donde él y vendarle la mano el mismo, pero no podía permitir un encuentro tan revelador de que le espiaba a través de su androide, en su mente sólo estaba él, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera curarle, tanto que olvido el "código de referencia "y el botiquín con el que contaba el bot. Su mirada se encontraba perdida recordando cuando inconscientemente entrelazo los dedos del robot con los del pelirrojo, era una súplica de querer sentir su calor, de querer estar junto a él, no de sólo una manera sexual como le había dicho a Wuya para alejarla, quería protegerlo.

Cuando recibió la mirada desconcertada del chico fue capaz de reaccionar y hacer lo que creía más prudente en ese momento, necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas.

* * *

La cena ya había acabado en el comedor del templo, la manera en la que se encontraban sentados los jóvenes guerreros era la misma del día anterior, Kimiko quedando frente a Raimundo, el cual se pasó la cena con la mirada distraída en el plato de comida sin decir palabra alguna, Kimiko al verlo en ese estado pensó en cancelar la broma, pero estaba segura que el daño sólo sería temporal ya que esperaba contarle todo cuando acabara.

Las horas transcurrían y el cielo nocturno se llenaba de claras y esparcidas estrellas, Clay se encontraba sentado bajo uno de los árboles del jardín a la espera de la explicación por parte de la chica. Minutos habían pasado hasta que la dragón del fuego se hizo presente con Omi junto a ella.

-Gracias por venir Clay- dijo la pelinegra con serenidad en la voz – Sé que fue muy improvisado lo de hace rato, pero no te lo podía explicar con el ahí-

-Ciertamente Kimiko no hay nada que agradecer, sabes que tienes mi apoyo, lo que me intriga es saber que estas planeando esta vez- contestó levantándose un poco el sombrero mostrando un guiño en su ojo y una de sus frecuentes sonrisas en los labios- Rai ha estado realmente arrepentido por lo que paso ayer...- de inmediato fue interrumpido por el dragón del agua que tomo la palabra-

-Yo mismo le dije eso a Kimiko, Raimundo me dijo que lo sentía mucho y que la quiere- el pequeño sonreía al recordar la plática en la limusina – Kim me dijo que ella lo sabía, y que ahora comprendida porque lo hizo y que ahora sólo le quería jugar una broma-

-Así que es eso- el vaquero comenzó a reír en voz baja para no despertar al monje del viento- ya les dije que cuentan con mi apoyo y ¿qué quieres que haga kimi?-

-Sólo quiero hacerle creer que tengo algo con Spicer, pronto y si las cosas salen bien el mismo descubrirá la verdad, será algo casi como cuando tu descubriste… bueno ya sabes… eso- Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo mientras con la mirada señalaba a Omi, el ojí-azul sabia claramente a lo que se refería la chica, el descubrió "eso" un año atrás.

Flashback**************************************

Kimiko se encontraba escribiendo en un fragmento de pergamino ya que quería mejorar su caligrafía, los chicos pasaban por su sección a menudo viendo como ella estaba tan envuelta en su nuevo pasatiempo, constantemente le hacían preguntas como ¿Qué estas escribiendo? ¿Ahora planeas enviar cartas? ¿Estas escribiendo mi gloriosa biografía? Y muchas otras más, La chica se encontraba tan distraída en el pergamino que todas aquellas preguntas eran ignoradas por igual. Luego de un rato en el mismo lugar la joven decidió cambiar de vista y se dirigió a uno de los jardines, Clay se encontraba entrenando en su elemento, Rai y Omi también estaban con el pero un poco más lejanos, en medio del entrenamiento el dragón del aire soltó una ráfaga de viento que llego a arrancar el pergamino de las manos de Kimiko llevándolo hasta los pies de Clay. El vaquero no aguantaba la curiosidad de ver que tanto había mejorado Kimiko y decidido echarle una ojeada rápida antes de que ella llegara, sabía que era en contra de sus principios pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando, era ahora o tal vez nunca.

-….Y entonces Chase sentó a Jack sobre su… y desde afuera de la habitación se oían los gem…- el rubio comenzó a sentir una oleada de náuseas y mareos, se había arrepentido totalmente de desobedecer sus intuiciones. De pronto la chica llego corriendo hasta el con una cara que reflejaba terror y pena en estado puro, el vaquero le entrego el pergamino sin decir palabra alguna, con el rostro de un ligero tono verde y con constantes escalofríos.

-Lo… lo leíste verdad- la vos de Kimiko transmitía vergüenza, de entre sus compañeros Clay, el que se encontraba siempre del lado conservador había tenido que leerla – Es… es sólo una historia no es nada- decía con la cara gacha y sonrojada totalmente.

-Not… no… no te… no te preocupes- decía Clay intentando contener un posible vomito- tranquila- la joven levanto la mirada a los ojos del rubio los cuales le reflejaban confianza- no diré nada de ello,…. ¿Pero puedo preguntar porque?-

-Bueno… hay un género de anime que se llama yaoi, y bueno- contestaba con nerviosismo a la pregunta de su amigo- se trata de relaciones entre chicos- casi evento la última frase, ya que un sonrojo memorable se apoderaba de su cara- y me agrada mucho y hay comunidades enteras que lo aman tanto como yo- sus ojos mostraban un brillo peculiar al recordar- el rubio estaba algo aturdido, pero siempre abierto a escuchar a la chica-

-En… entiendo…, bueno como te decía, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no le diré nada a nadie- le respondió con sinceridad- ¿y porque de ellos dos?- pregunto con un escalofrió.

-Bueno, es que cuando tuvimos que convivir con el lado bueno de Jack tuvimos ciertas conversaciones y bueno comenzó a atraerme de una…. Manera especial… -

-te refieres a que crees que él es…- La chica asintió con rubor- ¿Y qué hacen después de escribir… bueno ya sabes? – señaló el pergamino.

- Algunas o algunos los subimos a una páginas en internet- soltó con una risa.

-Bueno Kim no te juzgare…. Todos tenemos diferentes gustos…. Algunos más raros que otros pero gustos al fin- la chica rio junto con el ojí azul, le agradaba poder confiar en el de esa manera, realmente no se esperaba que el reaccionara así. Como agradecimiento le dio un gran abrazo casi colgándose de él. A un poco de distancia el brasileño pudo observar el abrazo y su quijada cayó al piso, reponiéndose de inmediato al ver como Kimiko se alejaba con el pergamino en sus manos.

-No seas un idiota, sólo es amistad- sonrió y volvió a entrenar.

Fin del flashback**************************************

-Realmente crees que Jack y el- dijo el vaquero con escalofríos.

-Eso espero- dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa. – Es por eso que quiero ayudar, ambos son demasiado testarudos y no sé cómo reaccionaría… él-

-Chicos ya es muy tarde debemos descansar para mañana- expresaba Omi con un tono de angustia en su voz-

-No te preocupes Omi, ya vamos- cuando la chica le respondió se dirigieron a sus futones, Clay tardo un poco más en ir, mientras caminaba meditaba en que sabía que si bien para el las uniones debían ser de un chico y una chica no debería haber impedimento alguno si realmente es el amor el que une a dos personas.

* * *

Jack se encontraba acostado en el sofá de la sala, con un brazo colocado tras su cabeza recordando como el bot había actuado de una manera totalmente diferente a la programada, el robot parecía tener "sentimientos "hacia ¿él?, ciertamente se había comportado extraño, tanto que casi parecía ser controlado por alguien más, ¿pero quién? Y ¿Por qué?, tantas ideas invadían su mente.

-Creo que ella me podrá ayudar a averiguarlo- Se dijo así mismo en su mente, temía ser escuchado por quien fuera que le podría estar espiando – Ella sabe de este tipo de cosas-

Del otro lado de la puerta el Jack-bot se encontraba haciendo guardia, mandando una imagen del albino en el sofá, ahora dormido en una posición incómoda y con una expresión algo intranquila. El androide transmitía aquella imagen que hizo que su controlador hiciera algo que nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer. Desde su ciudadela Chase se transportó hasta el recibidor del pelirrojo y con cuidado lo sostuvo en sus brazos, aferrándolo contra su cuerpo tratando de no despertarlo; cada puerta que se encontraba en el camino a la habitación era abierta silenciosamente por su magia, cerrándose con el mismo cuidado cuando atravesaban sus umbrales. Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación del pelirrojo, el guerrero lo deposito con delicadeza en su cama, no podría cambiarle al pijama, ya que eso sólo lograría asustarlo más a la mañana siguiente; trato de arroparlo entre aquellas sabanas de seda. En un esfuerzo fallido de contenerse tomo su mano, ahora pudo sentir su calor, el momento se hacía eterno, ya era hora de marcharse, una última suplica, por muchos años silenciada tomo suficiente fuerza para actuar por sí misma. El adalid aun luchando contra sí mismo para no cometer algún error se inclinó ante aquella figura blanca depositando en sus labios aquella ultima suplica.

-Kim…. Ayu…da- fue lo único que logro decir el aun dormido pelirrojo. Fue entonces cuando aquel guerrero sintió realmente miedo de perder a la única persona que realmente le importaba.

* * *

**Bueno, al fin después de tanto tiempo logre completar este capítulo TTwTT me tarde un poco más en escribirlo puesto que pase ya a tercer semestre de la uni D: y me absorbe tanto tiempo que ni siquiera podía leer el fic de una amiga TTwTT (se pone a llorar en posición fetal) Angie! Gome Q3Q asadsada pero te quedo excelente TTwTT. Disculpen la horrografia TTwTT**

***Freaku: muchísimas gracias por tu review y enserio crees que es prometedor? QwQ , lo estoy llevando algo lento pero espero meterle un poco más velocidad a los hechos *w* y a mí también me gustó mucho esta amistad entre Jack y Kimi, sobre todo porque la necesitara xD.**

**Ya sabe, tanto tomatazos como ramos son bien recibidos w, muchas gracias a los reviews, a los seguidores de la historia y a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo en leerla.**


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Por qué él?

***los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen nwn, son propiedad de la grandiosa Christy Hui y de la WB, yo no tengo ningún beneficio a parte de escribirlo OwO**

***Este fic tiene yaoi y lemmon .. Están advertidos por si no les gusta este género**

*** Las edades de los chicos serian: Kimiko y Raimundo 17, Clay 18, Omi 11 y Jack 19**

**Bueno, este es sin duda el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, espero que haya valido la pena la espera y los desvelos que me hizo pasar, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de este, mi primer fic y gracias en especial a una amiga especial que siempre me ha apoyado desde que este fic salió de una idea QwQ**

* * *

**¿Por qué él?**

* * *

La nueva mañana se hacía presente colando su luz por la ventana de la habitación del aun adormilado Jack, comenzó abriendo poco a poco sus ojos debido la aturdidora claridad, se sorprendió de hallarse recostado y acobijado en las sabanas de su cama, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido mientras dormía ni como había llegado hasta ahí, cuando notó que su ropa seguía igual que el día anterior se sintió un poco más tranquilo pero aun así no estaba convencido por completo.

-¡Hey!- Llamo al bot que observaba su sueño desde una esquina de la habitación- sabes... Cómo llegue aquí anoche- dijo con voz inquieta, incorporándose para quedar sentado y dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Se quedó dormido en el sofá, yo sólo lo traje a su cama, ¿realmente no recuerda nada?- el virtual tono dejaba notar cierto alivio, tal vez porque la persona detrás del androide aun necesitaba tiempo para llevar mejor las cosas y el que el albino no recordara era una ventaja.

-Nada en absoluto, supongo que no tiene importancia, gracias por… traerme- el albino respondió al autómata con un tono más indiferente y calmado, ya sabía cómo había llegado a su cama, o al menos eso creía. En la ciudadela el guerrero sentía una opresión en el pecho, quería que él no recordara ese momento de debilidad, pero también le dolía el que no lo recordara, y más aún que para él fuera algo sin importancia, pero claro él estaba inconsciente por el sueño, una sonrisa reconfortada se formaba en los labios del adalid.

-Se encontraba totalmente noqueado ayer, supongo que era de esperar que no lo recordara- comentó el robot en un tono divertido. El albino se limitó a sonreír, ese pequeño gesto basto para que aquella sonrisa creciera en tamaño y sensación de confort.

-Puedes… llamar a Kimiko por favor, necesito hablar con ella cuanto antes, es urgente- el gesto del adalid se desvaneció por completo, era cierto, el día anterior dijo que necesitaba su ayuda, aun en sueños él la recordaba, nuevamente la opresión en el pecho regresaba, ¿Por qué se sentía así? Nunca antes había creído que tenía que competir contra alguien, ¿acaso tenia… celos?- creo que mejor iré yo, supongo que ella podría pensar que soy desconsiderado si la hago venir sin aviso- realmente el ser "educado" le era bastante nuevo, pero se esforzaba por ser más maduro, tenía que intentarlo, sobre todo si quería que cierto guerrero volteara a verle.

-Entiendo- resonó en mecánico y algo apagado timbre – ¿algo más?-

-creo que eso es todo por el momento, gracias- la voz del pelirrojo era amable- tomare un baño, y por cierto ¿Por qué hiciste eso ayer?-preguntó recordando como el robot había entrelazado sus dedos el día anterior. Fue algo tarde para preguntar el androide ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

-Estuvo cerca- fue lo único que logro pronunciar el autómata casi con suspiro mientras recorría el solitario pasillo, la batalla por el corazón del pelirrojo había comenzado, no permitiría que alguien pusiera en duda la devoción de su albino hacia él. *N1*.

* * *

Clay se encontraba meditando bajo el mismo árbol de la noche anterior, sería posible que Jack Spicer y Chase Young terminaran ¿juntos?, a simple idea, como un vistazo rápido no le incomodaba, de hecho le agradaba la idea de que ambos fueran felices el uno con el otro, pero a medida que recordaba que en una pareja no solo había tomadas de mano ni besos a escondidas; los escalofríos lo volvían a invadir, en su mente volvieron a sonar aquellas palabras del escrito de Kimiko; cuando estaba a punto de vomitar sobre la alfombra de pasto el momentáneamente pequeño dragón del templo lo interrumpió con una cara de preocupación al temer que le cayera aquella sustancia viscosa del interior del estómago del vaquero.

-Hola Dojo, ¿Qué te trae por estos lares?- logro decir el rubio olvidándose de las náuseas y con su característica sonrisa-

-¿Eh?, ¡oh claro!, bueno, uno no puede caminar tranquilamente sin ser acosado por preguntas- respondió un poco exaltado el dragoncillo.

-Calma, calma amigo;… los estas evitando verdad- Dojo volteo su cabeza a ambos lados para después asentir agotadamente- el vaquero rio ante la actitud del dragón.

-No es que quiera huir, es sólo que no sé qué debería responder en caso de que alguien más me preguntara- contestaba con nerviosismo el réptil.

-¿Alguien más?-

-¡Sí! Jermine se comunicó conmigo para preguntarme que tal estaban las cosas en el templo, y… y…. y no supe que contestarle ya que me pregunto cómo estaban Kim y Rai, al parecer Kimiko le hablo por teléfono sobre su discusión y…- contestaba al borde de la hiperventilación.

-Tranquilo Dojo, Jermine sabe cómo se llevan esos dos, de seguro Kimiko le hablo para la broma… oops, creo que dije algo de más-

-¿broma?- el dragoncillo se calmó por un momento, volvió la mirada hacia el vaquero.

-Así es, una pequeña bromita para Rai- Se oyó decir detrás del dragón que al reconocer la voz se giró nerviosamente- Clay porque se lo dijiste- dijo la pelinegra con algo de risa contenida.

-Esperen un momento, de que están hablando- lejos de estar riendo con ellos el reptil mágico se encontraba molesto.

-Está bien, te lo contare todo- dijo Kimiko con alegría sentándose a un lado de Dojo y Clay.

En otro lado del templo Raimundo se encontraba entrenando junto a Omi, ambos en silencio y concentrados en mejorar sus habilidades, a menudo el menor lograba compartir unas sonrisas con su líder que ocasionalmente y cuando no estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos le contestaba, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que el entrenamiento había comenzado, iniciaron el entrenamiento antes del amanecer y ya era casi la hora del desayuno.

-Raimundo, crees que haya mejorado más mis habilidades de artes marciales, digo, sé que siempre han sido superiores, pero, ¿crees que ahora sean más fantásticas?- El reciente comentario del monje le saco una risa al dragón del viento.

-Por supuesto que si Omi- dijo mientras tallaba su mano contra la cabeza del menor- pero aun no eres tan bueno como yo- el menor rio junto con el moreno.

-Es que el robot de Jack Spicer me dijo que me habían entrenado bien, y que a mí me tocaba hacer el resto, en ese momento me recordó a alguien y ahora recordé a quien- el mayor se molestó al oír ese nombre pero no se lo hizo ver al pequeño.

-Así, ¿a quién?- pregunto con curiosidad-

-A Chase Young, el me solía decir eso cuando estaba de su lado- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza al recordar como lo habían llevado al lado del mal- de hecho su presencia era la misma, solo que en menor medida-

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó algo exaltado el brasileño – ¡qué tal si él y Spicer le quieren poner una trampa a Kimiko!, ¡ella podría correr peligro!- inmediatamente salió corriendo buscando a la chica.

* * *

El pelirrojo se encontraba sumergido en una lujosa tina de baño, lo único que cubría su cuerpo en el agua eran algunas burbujas de jabón que flotaban en la superficie del líquido. Cerrando los ojos trato de recordar que había sentido esa noche, pero el único recuerdo que tenía era un sueño. Había soñado que estaba en una habitación completamente oscura, tan sombría que en vez de provocarle satisfacción sentía que le sofocaba, un miedo extremo y soledad le invadía, cerró los ojos en un intento de escapar, de olvidar ese lugar, justo cuando creía que ya no soportaría más estar en esa habitación de completa penumbra, pudo sentir como era cargado por una presencia que lejos de transmitirle terror le hacía creer en completa paz, solo quería estar en los brazos de aquel ente que aún no reconocía, se concebía seguro, un rubor rosado había invadido su rostro al sentirse recostado en algo blando, el cuarto antes opaco ahora era de un blanco impecable, sintió como aquella figura aun cubierta por un velo de oscuridad le cubría con mantos de tibieza, cuando creía que al fin el sueño terminaría percibió en sus labios un calor embriagante, no quería que terminara, realmente no quería que aquel calor que se posaba en su boca desapareciera, aunque así lo hizo, dejando un rastro de nostalgia e impotencia, clamo por ayuda a la única persona que recordaba en ese momento, aquella que había ganado parte de su confianza, tal vez alguien le devolvería aquella sensación. En medio de su desesperación por recuperar aquella presencia que le había dado tanta calma comenzó a abrir los ojos, entre la luz y sombra pudo reconocer a aquel guerrero de largo y oscuro cabello marcharse de la habitación –Chase… regresa- fueron las dolorosas palabras que logro liberar, pero no fueron escuchadas.

Jack volvió a abrir los ojos enfocando el techo del cuarto de baño, estirando sus manos trataba de recuperar ese sueño y la sensación que le traía, el sólo pensar que por lo menos en otra realidad sus sentimientos podrían ser correspondidos, que en otro mundo de ensueño ellos podrían estar juntos le saco una sonrisa algo forzada y con esperanza. Cuando más estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos logro escuchar un leve sonido de "clic" de una cámara fotográfica, sintió como pequeños objetos rozaban su cuerpo en el agua, agacho la mirada y se dio cuenta de que eran, sostuvo uno en su mano uno de los pétalos de rosa roja que ahora flotaban en la superficie. Volteo la mirada hacia dónde provino el sonido y ahí estaba el androide, frente a él en habitación.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡y que significa esto!- dijo tratando de aventarle el pétalo de rosa, pero este sólo cayo a poco más de un metro de distancia provocando un corto silencio, ya que ahora el androide emitía otro sonido, el revelado de una fotografía en polaroid. Jack le había instalado esa cámara en especial pues le agradaban sus revelados casi automáticos, y la modifico para que ahora el revelado fuese instantáneo; y de esa manera cuando muy escasamente lo visitaban sus padres podría tomarles fotografías y que estos pudieran conservarlas, con esperanza de que no se olvidaran de él, no por tanto tiempo al menos, además de tener captura digital para tener doble respaldo y una copia de cada imagen. De la coraza del autómata salió una fotografía en la que se mostraba al albino con los ojos cerrados, desnudo en la tina y con los pétalos de rosa vagando. Otra imagen, ahora le mostraba como había tenido sus manos levantadas, con la mirada perdida y aquella sonrisa. -¡tú! ¡Maldito aparato!, dame esa fotografía ordeno parándose rápidamente en la bañera exponiendo a hora todo su cuerpo ante la mirada del robot y de la persona detrás de él. Clic. El pelirrojo comprendió que había pasado, el rubor invadió sus mejillas, ahora el androide tenía una foto completamente desnudo de él, casi tan rápido como se paró se sentó en la bañera cubriéndose con sus brazos.

-I..Iré a revelar la foto, es decir a… a… preparar el desayuno- Ante la mecánica voz el albino solo logro aventarle lo primero que encontró a la mano…. Su toalla… ahora debería salir de la tina otra vez, pero para su suerte el robot ya había salido del cuarto.

-Idiota- pensó hacia sí mismo al haber aventado ese objeto mientras intentaba escabullirse por su toalla.

-Estas van para mi álbum- fue lo único que dijo el autómata, pero esta vez pudo ser oído por el albino al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ti…. Ti… tien….tiene… un…álbum- el miedo se hacía evidente en su voz, su creación o estaba interesado en él, o había alguien controlándolo. – ¡Pero qué demonios!- logro gritar mientras salía corriendo a su habitación.

* * *

-¡Así que todo estos es por una broma!- el dragón estaba más exaltado aun.

-Si me ayudaras- los ojos y voz de la chica llamaban a suplica.

-¿Tú también estás de acuerdo con esto?- dijo el reptil señalando a Clay para que este asintiera.

-Supongo que un ligero escarmiento no le vendría mal a Rai- Dojo comenzó a reír junto con los chicos.

-¿Y cómo ha estado Jermine? – pregunto con interés la pelinegra al dragón.

-Ha estado ayudando a entrenar a más chicos junto con Guan en el templo del norte, al parecer los nuevos chicos dan su máximo esfuerzo-

**-**Me agrada oír eso- completo el guerrero de la tierra, Kimiko y Dojo asintieron con igual gusto.

-¡Kim!... !Kim!...- se oían gritos a la distancia, cada vez más cercanos. Los chicos y Dojo voltearon hacia dónde provenía aquel llamado, el dragón estuvo a punto de correr pero la mano de Clay se posó sobre su hombro e impidió que se fuera –Kimiko, por favor no vayas, no vayas de nuevo- las palabras salían con cansancio de su boca, había apoyado sus manos en los brazos de la chica frente a el –¡Omi me dijo que puedes correr peligro! ¡Qué Spicer y Young podrían estar planeando algo contra ti!- dijo esto entrelazando las miradas, verde y azul se unían dejando de existir todo lo demás a su alrededor –No quiero que te hagan daño- las silabas finales escaparon con duelo, la japonesa se hallaba sorprendida por la actitud del moreno y aún más por la revelación ¿Qué sabia el de Jack y Chase?. Omi llego corriendo detrás del brasileño.

-Yo le dije a Rai que el robot de Jack tenía una presencia familiar, en ese momento no reconocía de quien era, pero luego recordé que así se sentía la presencia de Chase Young- dijo el menor de los guerreros con profundidad – Y si tal vez le quiere hacer daño a Spicer también-

-Eso creen…. ¿Creen que Chase Young…. Esta espiando a Spicer desde su robot- la chica luchaba con contener una gran sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en sus labios, la situación no podría ser más perfecta, pero aún no estaba del todo segura, confiaba en el instinto de Omi y Raimundo, pero que fuera el, que fuera realmente el tratando de acercarse al albino.

-Pero, cuando ustedes estuvieron hablando a solas, el me trato bien, incluso me ayudo a entrenar, además no creo que Jack lastimaría a Kimiko- el niño hablaba con inocencia –además que no le importo el que le besaras- había dicho esto último sin pensar que el moreno podría malinterpretar ese beso, ya que él no sabía que sólo fue en la mejilla y como despedida. Pronto recordó que la chica le había dicho que no mencionara ese detalle.

-Sólo ten cuidado, te juro que si te hacen daño ellos me tendrán que responder- el chico intentaba contenerse, por su mente sólo pasaban momentos en los que él había estado con Kimiko hablando al anochecer, en el tejado del templo o sentados en las orillas de los estanques, nunca habían tenido el valor de decirse lo que sentían, un recuerdo más… una noche fría a principios de la primavera, había nevado y el lugar se encontraba escondido en aquella inocua sábana blanca. Él le había obsequiado una camelia cristalizada en el hielo, la chica como agradecimiento le había besado entre su pómulo y su boca, ambos al darse cuenta de ello sonrieron nerviosos con rubor en el rostro, Kimiko se fue poco después pues la llamaban en el templo, él se había quedado sólo en la nieve, sonriendo y con sus dedos en el lugar del beso. El saber que Jack Spicer se había llevado aquello que tanto había anhelado le hacía temblar de ira, pero debía confiar en la chica, no quería alejarla, no de nuevo. –Si quieres seguir viendo a la saband… a Spicer está bien, sólo… cuídate- Kimiko estaba en shock, Raimundo le había dicho que aceptaba sus decisiones.

-Raimundo… - un sonido de "bip" se escuchó proveniente de su bolsillo, la chica sostuve el celular en su mano, un mensaje de la mansión Spicer. "_El amo desea verla"_, sólo eso, sin referencia alguna. Volvió la mirada de nuevo al chico frente a ella –creo… que me necesita- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del moreno, nuevamente a medio camino de su boca. El moreno se sintió reconfortado ante aquella muestra.

-Omi, por favor ve con ella, en cualquier caso que corran peligro por favor llámame- diciendo esto camino hasta adentrarse en el laberinto del templo.

-Tengo que hacerle una llamada a Jack, me preocupa ese menaje tan corto- dijo mientras veía a los dos chicos y al dragoncillo visiblemente aliviado.

* * *

El pelirrojo se encontraba buscando algo en su armario algo con que cubrirse, agarraba su toalla con una mano y con la otra pasaba la ropa. Aun se encontraba confundido con el robot, pero si alguien sabia de virus informáticos de seguro era Kimiko, con una compañía creadora de videojuegos seria pan comido detectar fallas en el sistema.

-Amo, ¿se encuentra bien?, corrió muy a prisa del baño- la voz sonaba del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

-¡A que te referías con eso del álbum!- reclamo molesto al autómata que de pronto entro a la habitación…, al entrar tan rápidamente provoco una corriente de aire que hizo que la toalla débilmente sujetada en las manos del pelirrojo saliera volando, el robot inmediatamente fue en su búsqueda y al momento de devolvérsela al pelirrojo, se topó con su mirada asustada, el chico volvió a sostener el paño contra su cuerpo, sólo cubriendo lo "principal", se recargo en la pared de la habitación, el androide miraba fijamente el rostro sonrojado completamente, como amaba ver ese gesto tan revelador en el chico, nuevamente el guerrero se olvidó de la distancia y los apéndices mecánicos que habían levantado el lienzo ahora rozaban los pómulos del chico acercando más su cara a la luz de aquellos ojos rojos que resplandecían en la coraza. De repente una pantalla apareció en la habitación del chico.

-Jack estas bie… o por dios- la chica calló abruptamente al encontrarse con la escena del chico recargado en la pared de madera oscura, el robot casi sobre el acariciando su rostro con delicadeza, y el que el chico estuviera sólo cubriéndose. Cerro los ojos rápidamente no queriendo hacerlo, si lo que decían Omi y Raimundo era cierto, Chase estaría controlando ese robot, eso significaría que… Un sonrojo monumental invadió su rostro,! live action!.

-El amo la llamara cuando llegue- dijo con un gruñido desactivando la pantalla impidiendo la comunicación.

-Que haces, necesito hablar con ella- dijo molesto el albino dirigiéndose a la pantalla para activarla de nuevo.

-Realmente quiere que ella lo vea así- decía en un tono molesto. El chico levanto su dedo índice y apunto de reclamarme se detuvo, recordó que estaba desnudo.

-¡Sal de mi habitación ahora mismo!- grito al androide empujándole fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta sin permitir que entrara de nuevo.

* * *

-Kim…- sonaba como eco en la mente de la chica –Kim…- Podría ser posible aquello, tenía que tenderle una trampa para averiguar si sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto, una videollamada... que grandiosa idea –Kimiko…- cierto, Clay había mencionado que un parque de atracciones sería un lugar que a Jack le agradaría, no importa cuanto haya crecido aun tenia esos gustos infantiles. Debería conseguir dos entradas y hacerle unas preguntas a…-¡Kimiko te encuentras bien!- La chica dio un ligero grito por la sorpresa de que casi le habían roto el tímpano, al fin pudo ser oída la voz del pequeño monje.

-¿Eh?.. Claro que estoy bien Omi, de hecho estoy excelente- decía con pequeñas risas-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- el menor sólo coloco un dedo sobre un pómulo de la chica haciendo que ella notara el grado de sonrojo que tenía –No… no es nada- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema –creo que él es el que vendrá, vamos adentro a esperar – una sonrisa triunfal se formaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

Ya había pasado alrededor de unos 45 minutos cuando se comenzó a oír un ligero sonido de hélices provenientes del cielo.

-¡Kimiko! ¡Ya llego!- el monje del agua expresaba con alegría.

-Que hay bola de queso- se oyó decir al pelirrojo mientras tocaba el piso. El androide que le había acompañado también había descendido al mismo tiempo.

-¡Jack! Qué bueno que ya llegaste, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente- la chica había tomado al albino del abrazo. –Tú te puedes quedar con Omi por favor- dijo mientras veía al autómata.

-¿Se puede saber porque no puedo acompañar al amo?- la molesta vos salía casi con gruñido contenido.

-Son asuntos privados, volveremos enseguida- dijo sonriendo y con una media sonrisa que solamente el bot pudo notar -Jack podríamos ir por allá-decía mientras señalaba un pequeño bosque cercano al templo. Cuando habían comenzado a caminar una idea le paso por la mente a Kimiko –Me alegra verte de nuevo Jack- decía mientras abrazaba con fuerza el brazo del chico y besaba una de sus mejillas. Volvió a ver al bot /si las miradas mataran/ pensó para sí misma y rio.

-Supongo… que no hay problema,- el albino no entendía la actitud en la chica pero le preguntaría cuando llegaran allá –Ahora vuelvo, quédate con Omi… es una orden- no quería que el bot le espiara cuando le preguntara por los posibles fallos del sistema.

Cuando se adentraron en el bosque pudieron dar con un claro en el cual se encontraba un tronco caído cubierto por un manto verde, varios y pequeños charcos de lluvia en el pasto. Kimiko estaba a punto de sentarse pero el albino la detuvo.

-Permíteme- dijo mientras extendía su chaqueta de cuero sobre el tronco para que la chica se sentara. En ese momento pudo ver con mayor claridad los cambios que había sufrido el chico en esos tres años, ya era más alto, seguía siendo igual de delgado pero sus brazos se notaban fuertes, tantos años apretando tuercas y fundiendo metal lo habían ocasionado, su cabello seguía en aquel característico rojo escarlata, su piel tampoco había perdido aquel pálido y frio tono, su rostro ya no era tan redondeado, su nariz, mentón y mejillas se habían afilado haciéndolo ver más maduro y atractivo. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de todas aquellas observaciones imágenes de cómo se verían Chase y él pasaron por su mente, ahora se encontraba luchando contra un rubor épico y un ligero sangrado nasal.

-Y a qué viene esta actitud ¿eh?- expreso la chica mientras se sentaba cruzando una pierna sobre la otra – desde cuando eres tan educado- dijo con voz burlona.

-ya nadie puede hacer un acto bueno sin que se lo echen en cara- reclamo con molestia –sólo… intento ser más madu…- fue interrumpido.

-Jackie, Jackie , Jackie- dijo mientras hacía un sonido con su boca –Creo que es obvio que no necesitas cambiar tu manera ser, es más creo que eso fue lo que atrajo a Chase a t..ti- Había dicho mucho, lo pudo ver en la cara del joven que ahora estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas- es decir supongo que le atraerías siendo tú mismo- el chico seguía igual de rojo que antes –hey ¿Qué tienes en la frente?- dijo mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en el suelo. Una pequeña mancha de aceite se encontraba bajo un mechón de cabello del albino, la pelinegra sostuvo la cara del chico y la acerco a la suya para que con la manga de su blusa la limpiara.

* * *

En el templo Xiaolin Omi se encontraba entrenando junto con el robot, siempre al pendiente de su actitud, no había duda, esa presencia era más obvia ahora.

-Que tan geniales son mis movimientos ahora- decía con gusto mientras hacía acrobacias en el aire.

-Me parece que tus entrenamientos han dado verdaderos frutos- Si bien el guerrero preferiría estar escuchando la conversación de los chicos no podía "desobedecer" esa orden.

-¡Hey! que tal va el entrenamiento- dijo confiado el brasileño que se aproximaba a paso lento- En efecto, él ya había sentido el aura que empapaba al androide.

-El robot de Spicer me está ayudando a entrenar- dijo con alegría el menor viendo.

-Así es, Omi ha mejorado mucho sus habilidades- el robot contestaba firme.

-Sí, ha mejorado bastante, pero supongo que eso tú lo sabes bien verdad Chase Young – dijo con verdadera ira mientras se acercaba más al robot –Omi me dijo que reconocía bien tu presencia y ahora también puedo sentirla, te juro que si tu o el idiota de Spicer planean hacerle daño a Kimiko se las verán conmigo, no permitiré que la lastimen- la furia era transmitida a través de los ojos del dragón del aire, seguía caminando hacia el androide haciendo que este topara con un árbol detrás de el –El hecho de que ella sienta algo hacia Spicer no les da derecho de jugar con ella- diciendo esto dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas al árbol provocando que este se sacudiera bruscamente para luego mostrar un hueco en el cual se hallaba el puño del moreno. –Vámonos Omi- No sabía lo que había hecho ni como reaccionaria uno de los más grandes villanos a los cuales se había enfrentado.

-Pero Kimiko dijo…- el menor estaba preocupado, no dejaba de ver a su líder y al robot, que tal si los atacaba mientras estaban descuidados.

-Dije vámonos- dijo con firmeza tomando paso haciendo que el menor le siguiera. Caminaron hasta adentrarse en el templo dejando atrás a un guerrero con excelente autocontrol pero con el orgullo recientemente herido, ¿Por qué había retrocedido de esa manera? ¿Por qué el pecho le dolía al pensar que la chica Tohomiko se sentía atraída hacia el albino, y el miedo de que este le correspondiera a la chica? No, necesitaba verlo de inmediato, sabía que no podía aparecer en la forma del androide y mucho menos como el mismo, (! Un bosque !) en esos lugares casi siempre hay estanques o algo. Rápidamente el adalid dejo el mando del robot a un lado y trato de localizar al chico en el agua del estanque de la ciudadela, cuando al fin dio con ellos la imagen le petrifico y calo lo más hondo de sus huesos. La chica estaba sentada en la chaqueta del albino, SU Jack estaba completamente sonrojado y ella estaba a punto de besarle. Rápidamente desvaneció la imagen del lago. ¿Por qué le dolía?

* * *

-Ya está, sólo era aceite de motor- dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento –¿Porque estas tan rojo?, acaso no crees lo que te dije- el chico negaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Eso sería…. Imposible, el me detesta… cada vez que me dice algo siento… como si se clavaran las palabras, no hay forma. Supongo… que sólo me aferro a un sueño- un suspiro, la chica le observaba piadosa en su mirada, era cierto, su relación nunca fue favorable- Olvida eso que dije, ¿tu podrías decirme si mi Jack-bot tiene algún virus?, ha estado actuando muy raro repentinamente, no sé si es un error de la programación provocado por un virus o haya alguien… espiándome- escalofríos recorrieron su espalda al pensar que alguien tenía un álbum de fotografías suyas.

-Así que por eso tu robot estaba tan acaramelado contigo ¿he?- dijo la chica burlonamente, ella creía saber lo que había detrás de aquel androide, pero no se lo diría –No creo que tenga ningún virus- comento son una sonrisa –de seguro no es un virus-

-Eso quiere decir que alguien… - se levantó rápidamente con miedo en su mirada.

-¡no!... no… de seguro es un ligero fallo en el sistema, no hay de qué preocuparse, pronto reanudara su configuración.

-¿Estas segura? Digo, sabes un poco más que yo acerca de programación, pero realmente crees eso- la voz del chico se oía intranquila.

-segura- dijo parándose frente a él poniendo una mano en su hombro- No te preguntaría esto si no estuviera segura, - tenía su confianza, era el momento de hacerle una pregunta, -¿qué fue lo que viste en él?- preguntaba algo curiosa-

-¿Ver en quién?- respondió con nervios, realmente no quería hablar de eso, no ahora. –Bueno comenzó a actuar extraño un mes antes del accidente de la mano – vamos… evita el tema.

-Jack….- el pelirrojo suelto un suspiro, tal vez era el momento de hacerle frente a lo que sentía, tantos años guardándolo y el sentimiento quería ser escuchado.

-¿Eh?... bueno…. Supongo que puedo contártelo- dijo con la voz algo apagada- pero si alguien se llega a enterar…-

-bla…. Bla…. bla…. – dijo con burla- mi boca es una tumba- dijo sonriendo-

* * *

En la ciudadela el silencio se hacía presente en todos los rincones y plazuelas, los antiguos guerreros derrotados y convertidos a felinos evitaban hacer ruido alguno, todo estaba en completa calma, una calma de lo más inquietante ya que se podría cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. El adalid seguia sentado mirando el agua del estanque, sin mover un solo dedo, la suave brisa que siempre recorría el lugar se había detenido, sólo el inerte líquido le recordaba aquella imagen.

-Calma los pensamientos- se decía así mismo en voz alta, entre esta meditación de ¿lo hago?, ¿no lo hago?,¿ya es tarde?, ¿a un puedo decírselo?,¿pero si ya tiene a ….? Abruptamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el inesperado retorno de la bruja del Heylin.

-Ya te dejaste de bromitas eh.. Chase- decía en su característico tono burlón y seductor. El guerrero frunció el ceño, no se suponía que regresara, no tan pronto al menos.

-Y a ti quien te dijo que era una broma, si se puede saber- el mismo tono seguro de siempre.

-Vamos… tú con ese imbécil de Spicer- nuevamente la burla y desprecio al albino, se había contenido lo suficiente para no herir al chico Pedrosa cuando había insultado a Jack, pero ahora no lo haría.

-No te atrevas a llamarlo así- dijo con voz clara, enojada y en un tono alto que termino sorprendiendo a la bruja /Chase alzando la voz de esa manera/.

-Sabes muy bien que no soy la única que habla así de él, cariño- dijo en un tono confiado y juguetón –No te olvidaras de todas las veces que lo llamaste gusano, estúpido, bastard….- la mujer le seguía hablando casi con canto mencionándole los apelativos con los cuales había llamado al chico hacía tiempo atrás. Era cierto, el mismo se había burlado de él, le había insultado y echado de sus terrenos incontables veces, le había pisoteado constantemente y él aun así volvía sonriente –No olvidaras tampoco todas aquellas veces en las que el vino a ti suplicando tu atención, arrastrándose como el gusano que es y que siempre será- cada palabra que salía de la bruja se le clavaba en el pecho, el pelirrojo había clamado tantas veces por él, por el que le volteara ver, por querer estar cerca de él y todas aquellas veces lo había rechazado, cuantas veces habría sufrido su rechazo, él, con el sólo hecho de verlo ante la posibilidad de besar a la chica ya se sentía así, que habría sentido el chico cuando se enteró de que él y Wuya compartían la cama algunas noches, la misma bruja se lo había contado al chico sin cuidado ni compasión, poco tiempo después fue que el dejo de visitar la ciudadela. En la pelea después de que se enterara y de que que el albino perdiera de nuevo un Wu pudo ver su cara demacrada, no era raro que el perdiera, pero su rostro reflejaba sufrimiento, uno que Wuya parecía disfrutar ¿Por qué le dolió tanto verlo así en aquella ocasión? ¿Por qué no hizo nada? –No me digas que ahora te sientes culpable- el adalid bajo la mirada; enojo, impotencia y dolor recorrían cada vena y arteria de su cuerpo, la culpa quemaba como metal al rojo vivo. –Además que planeas hacer, decirle que después de todo si le amabas, ahora que te ha olvidado y tiene a la chica Tohomiko…de hecho eso sería una fabulosa idea, abrir la herida una vez que cerro- la mujer exponía triunfal cada frase.

* * *

-Supongo que como tu habías dicho, no era sólo fanatismo lo que sentía por él, de verdad quería estar a su lado, era mi ídolo a seguir, el héroe malvado que siempre había admirado- la voz del chico reflejaba tristeza- Cuando era sólo un niño mi madre me trajo un libro de cuentos en el cual relataba la historia del más grande guerrero del mal que haya existido, cada hazaña, cada trofeo de guerra, todo eso me admiraba. Cuando lo conocí por fin fui demasiado torpe, inmaduro… débil- la voz emitía dolor- en un principio no sabía porque regresaba cada vez que me echaba y alejaba. Sólo quería que él me viera, que supiera que mi devoción por el seguía en pie, que si me necesitaba ahí estaría, porque de verdad…. De verdad… le amaba- sentía claramente un nudo en la garganta- ¡Por qué demonios lo hacía! ¡Por qué nunca me detuve cuando pude hacerlo!- Kimiko no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el sufrimiento que mostraba el chico, sabía que desde hacía un tiempo Jack se había vuelto más fuerte emocionalmente, ya no era el niño de 16 años inmaduro y endeble, ya no se le oía expresando cuando tenía un mal día, cuando tenía miedo, cuando algo le hería – Wuya un día me contó… que ella y Chase tenían sexo en su cama y que siempre que lo hacían él se burlaba de mí, de mi debilidad, el que jamás seria digno de alguien como él, y sabes, es cierto, jamás estaré a su nivel… ¡pero ella sí!- el pelirrojo trataba de contenerse pero las lágrimas ya estaban brotando y no paraban su recorrido por su rostro- la chica tenía una mano en la boca, no podía creer que el chico pudo soportar todo aquello, realmente no se lo esperaba. –no me dolido el hecho de que el tuviera a alguien más, era obvio que siempre que él quisiera tendría a alguien dispuesto a complacerle…. Pero… porque ella- el chico ya no pudo contener más el llanto, lo que eran solo caminos de agua ahora eran ríos que empapaban su rostro -¡yo si le amaba! ¡y por las razones que ella nunca podrá!-

-Jack…. Yo…. Yo… yo no tenía idea- Un amor resignado al rechazo, una idea que incluso a ella le dolía. Qué tal si sus suposiciones eran incorrectas y solamente le lograba lastimar más.

-Es… estoy bien- dijo el pelirrojo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos- Aun no entiendo por qué a pesar de cada rechazo y falta le sigo hasta el fin, he intentado olvidarlo, hasta volví a crear un ejército robot de porristas, pésima idea por cierto, me terminaron hartando con su parloteo y las destruí- contaba con una ligera risa al recordar el hecho de como las había explotado a todas juntas. – Supongo que aún me aferro a la idea de que en los mas mínimo el me vea, aun si su decisión es no verme más, creo que es por eso… que intento ser fuerte.

* * *

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Spicer y Tohomiko?- pregunto incrédulo el guerrero.

-Chasie, Chasie, Chasie…. ¿Es enserio?, como si no supieras que siempre estoy al pendiente de ti- el mismo tono de juego- te estuve espiando un rato eso es todo, pero un álbum- dijo mientras reía y sostenía en su mano un pequeño libro forrado de rojo con esquirlas en oro. –Realmente quieres que te crea que sientes algo por Spicer, que no será solamente un intento de reemplazarme con lo primero que encontraste- La bruja rápidamente beso los labios del guerrero y con la misma rapidez intento deshacerse de la armadura de este.

-Te he dicho que te fueras- la voz del adalid ahora era furica, como es que ella se había atrevido a besarle, nunca se lo había permitido a alguna o alguno de sus amantes. Nuevamente… si las miradas mataran….- te exijo que te largues de aquí ahora mismo y no quiero verte de nuevo en mis dominios- El guerrero transmitía un aura más sombría de lo usual, estaba a punto de la reptiliana transformación, la mujer supo que ya no debía tentar al diablo y se fue con enojo y miedo del lugar.

Minutos habían pasado ya de la partida de la bruja, ella le había abierto los ojos, como podrida él ahora aparecerse como si nada hubiera pasado y destruir la nueva relación del albino, nunca antes le hubiera importado hacerlo…. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto el chico? Todo lo que ella le había dicho era cierto, el no podría reclamarle nada, pero tenía que…. pero… ¿Por qué? Que era exactamente lo que sentía por el chico, no iba a proceder hasta dejar en claro lo que sentía hacia él, ¿Deseo? ¿Obsesión? ¿Necesidad? …. ¿Qué era?

Años atrás se encontraba recorriendo las orillas de una playa, había escuchado hablar a Dojo de los jóvenes monjes, como habían progresado y lo orgulloso que se encontraba de ellos aunque no se los demostrase y se burlaran de el en algunas ocasiones, así había pasado el tiempo en la caminata, el dragoncillo se había metido debajo de la armadura de su pierna, realmente no le importaba, los últimos minutos de ese dragón deberían ser buenos o de lo contrario el sabor de la sopa Lao Mang Long sería peor de lo que ya era, mantenerlo tranquilo y dormido era lo mejor para un buen resultado. Le parecía agradable la manera en la que contaba las historias que había pasado con los chicos, casi no conversaba con nadie, ocasionalmente alguien o alguna comida pendiente le hacía plática, algunas amenas y otras intolerantes, escuchaba cada una de las cosas que tenían que decir, primero por cierto respeto y segundo ya llegaría la hora en la que no podrían hablar más. Una vida de soledad desde que había aceptado la propuesta de Hannibal.

Cuando se conocieron en aquella ribera Jack había caído en sus brazos, por alguna razón fue el quien le sostuvo, le dijo que era un placer conocerle, a cambio obtuvo una mirada ilusionada y aferrada a él, supo entonces que el chico le admiraba e idolatraba totalmente, su actitud le era refrescante y algo escandalosa, sus expresiones, su forma tan libre de hablar, y la confianza a ojos cerrados que tenía hacia él, tanto como para querer darle el wu que tenía en ese momento; en efecto, el chico era ingenuo. Llego el tiempo en el que su presencia se le hacía algo irritante, gritos por todos lados en la fortaleza, las veces que se abrazaba a él, su actitud infantil e inmadura, la falta de lo que se podría llamar amor a uno mismo, la carencia de honor en su palabras y acciones; su completa forma de ser le hacía enloquecer. Pero todo aquello, la manera en la que se refería a él, su cercanía al hablarle, su expresividad sin temor a ser juzgado, el cómo en cada oportunidad se sujetaba a él era tan revelador, su inteligencia y perseverancia en el desarrollo de sus armas y robots, el hecho de que de un momento a otro podría atacarlo, burlarle y seguirle venerando. Sólo con él había querido reír en tantos años, nunca lo demostraba, su orgullo y porte no le permitían mostrar sentimientos vulnerables que podrían ser usados en su contra, y aquí se encontraba ahora, espiándole, añorándole, deseándole y necesitándole, incluso le había besado a escondidas. Ahora lo recordaba, ese mismo día que se conocieron y que mostró su forma draconiana dijo que le parecía más aterrador que Wuya, eso era bastante y aun así repuso que era fascinante, no se alejó como todos lo habían hecho después de su transformación, sus maestros, sus amigos. Tuvo la oportunidad de ver su lado "bueno" desde donde se encontraba, ver tanta bondad le hizo pensar en la verdadera maldad que el chico podría tener y que aun así no mostraba; en ese robot, el que había sido su cuerpo, tenía armas de todo tipo de complejidad, él las había explorado y puesto a prueba, en cualquier momento, si tan sólo él lo quisiese podría acabar con los monjes y dañarle gravemente, tan enorme poder que nunca había usado, la idea le resultaba de lo más atractiva, además de que como buen cazador le gustaban las presas exóticas y ante él se encontraba una criatura única en todo sentido, de piel tan blanca y resplandeciente como si de la luna se tratase, su usual vestuario de ropas negras y tonos oscuros le hacían irradiar aún más, cabello y ojos del mismo color que la sangre que solía emanar de los cuerpos de sus víctimas, tan brillantes… y tan… tristes, esos ojos sólo clamaban por el cada que le veía, querían verse reflejados en los suyos; un cuerpo largo y delgado, frágil y con fuerza; no había perdido oportunidad alguna cuando el chico se había levantado desnudo de la tina de baño, en ese corto instante había recorrido su cuerpo con la mirada, deseaba tenerlo, de volver a sentir su calor… pero después de lo que había pasado, de lo que había sufrido, como podría él llegar de la nada y sólo tomarlo, no, no más dolor, sólo una fotografía más, una manera de poseerle sin dañarle…

Ahora tenía claro lo que sentía por el albino, el realmente le necesitaba, le deseaba y… amaba. Por todo lo que le transmitía, por como era cuando sólo estaban los dos, pero un año y medio había pasado desde que el chico ya no pisaba la ciudadela, un año seis meses que todo se encontraba en un solitario silencio, era cierto, mil quinientos años había pasado en soledad, pero este último se sintió más pesado, mas vacío. Sabía que realmente le amaba, ya no había vuelta atrás, el sentimiento era claro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, le había perdido, ese único beso y tacto los llevaría consigo, en secreto. Le amaba tanto que había decidido su libertad.

-Sería mejor para los dos si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido- se recostó de espaldas en la alfombra mirando el techo de la ciudadela, cundo el chico estaba en ella él podía ver que el sol se filtraba por los altos, hoy se daba cuenta que el sol nunca asomo, la luz venia de otro lugar. Era momento de volver a tomar el mando por si regresaban.

* * *

-Vaya Jack… yo… jamás …..- la chica no pudo continuar y abrazo fuertemente al albino –yo sé que lo lograras- el chico por un momento correspondió al abrazo.

-Sin cursi contacto físico por favor- repuso para luego apartarse sonriendo- como lo hacía, como podía tener tanto dolor y aun así levantarse como si nada –Es hora de irme- dijo levantándose del suelo, la pelinegra también se levantó junto con él, sacudió el abrigo y se lo devolvió, el chico se lo puso de nuevo, era media tarde, pero él estaba completamente acostumbrado a usar un abrigo sin importar el clima o la hora. Caminaban de regreso en silencio compartían de vez en cuando una sonrisa, el pelirrojo suspiro profundamente

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la japonesa ante la acción del chico.

-Ni una sola palabra de esto… ¿entendido?- la chica la miró sorprendida, primero tristeza, luego sufrimiento, después gracia y ¿ahora molestia?, Jack sin duda era un abanico de emociones.

-Entendido- expresó con una risa y un ligero golpe en su hombro, el albino le regreso la sonrisa más cortamente.

-Gracias- dijo poco antes de llegar al lugar donde estaba su robot recargado contra el árbol.

-¿Y Omi?- volteaba a todos lados para buscarlo.

-Se fue con el señor Pedrosa a entrenar- la vos mecánica corta y seca, estas serian algunas de las últimas palabras que diría a través del androide, Chase había decidido que era mejor separar los caminos definitivamente, pero algo le detenía.

-Ya veo… bueno…- la japonesa decía con timidez –cierto Jack, ¿te gustaría ir a un parque de diversiones que está cerca de la costa? Es que tengo dos boletos- sonreía ampliamente, rogaba por que las afirmaciones de los chicos fueran acertadas, si no lo eran…

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo mientras asentía rápidamente con la mirada ilusionada.

-Muy bien, la feria abren mañana a las 7 pm – le entrego cuidadosamente los boletos al androide, por favor… que seas tú. –Descansa-

-Bye Bye- dijo levantándose del suelo con su heli-bot y marchándose a casa.

* * *

Hacia unos momentos que habían llegado a la mansión, el albino se encontraba cenando las "porquerías saludables" que había prometido ingerir, de pronto un mensaje en su teléfono celular "Jack soy Kimiko, me temo que no te poder acompañar el día de mañana, tendremos entrenamiento intensivo, lo siento. " Al leer el mensaje Jack dio un suspiro, sus esperanzas de ir a un lugar de atracciones se habían esfumado, aún tenía los boletos pero no se atrevería a ir sólo.

-El plan se canceló, supongo que tendré que volver a intentar a reparar los bots para no perder el tiempo- dijo un poco apagado.

-Pensé que tendría planeado salir con la señorita Kimiko- suave, ligero, firme.

-No podrá ir, y me niego a ir sólo- contestó con una risa y una mueca.

-Yo podría ir con usted si lo desea- calmado, sereno, ansioso.

-Creo que eso sería más patético ¿aún no lo crees?-

-Tal vez- corto, inseguro, ¿esperanzado?. El androide había puesto los boletos de la feria en la mesa completamente visibles desde todos los ángulos. Sólo basta esperar un poco más. Algunos minutos habían pasado, Jack seguía comiendo pacíficamente en la mesa, el autómata había salido de la habitación, la pantalla corrediza de la cocina fue activada.

-Pfffftt- El pelirrojo acababa de escupir un poco del jugo de arándanos –Chase- Repuso sorprendido.

-Hola Spicer, veo que al fin te estas alimentando sanamente -Expreso seguro y arqueando una ceja

-Es… es una larga historia- dijo sonriendo un poco para contener el sonrojo que le provocaba hablar con él -¿Qué necesitas?- dijo sonriendo y preocupado de que no le reclamara la pregunta.

-Qué es eso- señalaba los boletos sobre la mesa de una manera que intentaba ser curiosa.

-Esos… son para ir a la feria de la ciudad, es cerca de una costa- timidez en sus palabras. –Ya no iré, los quieres- de seguro llevaría a….

-No será necesario, de hecho nunca he ido a una, pero… si me muestras como son- el pelirrojo no podría contener el rubor en sus mejillas otro momento-

-Y… ¿yo?- creía estar escuchando mal.

-Uhum- soltó como si de algo insignificante se tratase –

-Claro…. Comienza mañana…. A las 7 – no lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-¿Cómo sigue tu mano?- un tono intrigado pero sereno al mismo tiempo.

-Ya está sanando, creo que para mañana ya estará curada totalmente- una tierna sonrisa había salido junto con la respuesta. El adalid estaba a punto de corresponderla, pero no, no podía, había roto sus reglas auto impuestas de no acercarse al chico, recurrió de nuevo a la frialdad.

-Muy bien, entonces, hasta mañana- dijo confiado y la pantalla se apagó.

-Espera Chase, que necesita… bas- el pelirrojo estaba intrigado, abrumado y esperanzado, saldrían juntos. En la fortaleza Chase se debatía entre si era lo correcto o si acabaría empeorando las cosas para ambos, no, su Jack quería ir al parque, por todos aquellos años en los que sólo lo lastimo este sería una despedida, pero robaría cada momento de ella. Mañana a las 7, no se dejaban de repetir.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

*N1* Coso OwO Chase piensa que tendrá que competir por Jackie sin saber que él es el único que le importa x3

**Estas son las canciones que escuche mientras hacia las partes de Jack y Chase**

**CHASE:**

watch?v=nw08qz57_Pk This is the Night

watch?v=KqvTuJF76CI Stumme Worte

watch?v=kgW0kwr5CkA Der Morgen Danach

**JACK:**

watch?v=h31n8bnizNk Not Every Pain Hurts

watch?v=JughzbyHwSE Bresso

watch?v=MH0GIgPTGJw Warum su Tief

watch?v=Tn63VGkPYWM Malina

watch?v=ktNaWRaxH6w Stolzes Herz

**OFIXD** Muchas gracias por tu review me alegra el hecho de que tu intuición te diga que voy por buen camino x3 etto… a que te referías con arcadas Q3Q? y ya leí tu fic OwO esta tan tierno QwQ

**Jakerblaz** Gracias :'3 ustedes son también lo que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo w y te aseguro que se dará cuenta será el último, pero se lo sabrá xDD

**Muchas gracias por los reviews me levantan el ánimo y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo :3 gracias por igual a nuestros lectores anónimos y a los que siguen la historia. Se reciben tomatazos y ramos por igual O3O me gustaría saber que les parece como va. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora… quien sabe que depare el siguiente cap…. Bye bye OwO**


	7. Chapter 7: Un día a tu lado (adelanto)

***los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen nwn, son propiedad de la grandiosa Christy Hui y de la WB, yo no tengo ningún beneficio a parte de escribirlo OwO**

***Este fic tiene yaoi y lemmon .. Están advertidos por si no les gusta este género**

*** Las edades de los chicos serian: Kimiko y Raimundo 17, Clay 18, Omi 11 y Jack 19**

**Q.Q las explicaciones de mi fatal retraso están al final Q.Q gracias por seguirlo leyendo a pesar de esto TTwTT **

* * *

**Un día a tu lado**

* * *

A ambos lados de la pantalla se encontraba en meditaciones lo que acababa de suceder, aquel imprudente y fastuoso acuerdo para un último encuentro, ¿Qué era lo que acababa de suceder? y ¿qué pasará? Eran las recurrentes preguntas. En uno de los lados el guerrero se encontraba sentado en su trono debatiéndose entre sí había hecho algo mal, si su acción aparentemente egoísta por querer pasar un último momento con el albino sólo haría más grande la herida de este y el desasosiego de él, a pesar de esa sensación de culpabilidad no podía evitar sentir que aquella acción era necesaria, algo le indicaba que debía seguir adelante aunque había prometido a si mismo renunciar a lo único que le importaba. Una impresión de vacío le invadía, sentía como si hubiese olvidado algo crucial, pero que era y por más que lo intentara no podía recordar. No era común que el olvidara algo y mucho menos si creía que era importante, más de mil quinientos años había vivido y recordaba cada cosa por la que había pasado hasta el momento, incluso tenía los recuerdos de antes de ser corrompido por el poder de Hannibal Roy Bean y su sopa Lao Mang Long. Las olas de ansiedad invadían su cuerpo, de nuevo la culpa, la intriga y la espera. ¿Qué haría cuando llegara la hora y se encontrara con él? ¿De qué manera debería tratarlo? El resto de la tarde dejo que el robot actuara conforme estaba programado, necesitaba reflexionar y no descansaría hasta planear cada momento de la ¿cita? La idea le había dejado pasmado, realmente nunca antes había tenido alguna, jamás había necesitado llevar a cabo el típico cortejo. No, no era una cita, definitivamente no lo era, sólo sería una despedida para ambos se repetía a sí mismo, muy en el fondo su mente no opinaba lo mismo, le gritaba y exigía que fuera capaz de mover todas las piezas del tablero posibles e imposibles con tal de tener al chico en sus brazos y que este supiera lo que ahora él sabía que sentía por él, debía pagar cada lagrima que le hizo derramar. Una sencilla petición por recorrer un lugar que efectivamente el no conocía le había traído todas estas ideas y sensaciones. Dio un suspiro profundo mientras se sentaba en posición de loto, aquella brisa que había desaparecido ahora movía con suavidad sus largos y negros cabellos, se sentía ¿inseguro?, acaso el creía que todo su poder y fuerza no le servirían en esta ves, una media sonrisa se colocó en sus labios ante la idea de una noche junto a la única persona que le hacía poner en duda su valor y orgullo, aquella que había derribado cada una de sus barreras autoimpuestas.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, en el comedor de los Spicer se encontraba el pelirrojo con la mirada perdida en la luz del techo, lo último que recordaba era estar comiendo tranquilamente y de un momento a otro la mesa se encontraba con gotas de jugo de arándanos que había escupido, esbozando una sonrisa completa, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente y un hormigueo en las piernas, sabía que si se levantaba en ese mismo momento no podría sostenerse en pie. Raras veces había sido acompañado por alguien que no estaba programado para defenderle, se podía contar con los dedos de las manos las ocasiones en las que alguien había caminado junto a él por las calles, nunca le había importado el andar siempre solitario pero al haberse en la posibilidad de caminar junto a aquel que le provocaba completa adulación, al que quería entregarse en cuerpo y alma a pesar de las diferencias y aquella igualdad; nunca se había imaginado amando a alguien de su mismo reflejo, la idea ya no le parecía la aberración que había intentado describirle al robot días atrás, se reía de sí mismo y de sus actitudes al querer evadir esos temas para los que nadie le había preparado. Serian falsas ilusiones tal vez, pero lo que sentía era verdadero, y como siempre solía demostrarlo, no se rendiría sin dar batalla. Una nueva idea se encontraba recorriendo su mente y si todo esto sólo fuera una absurda broma por parte de la bruja del Heylin, un escalofrió recorrió la base de su columna hasta el nacimiento de su cuello, sabia de la crueldad de esta, la había vivido en su propia piel durante tanto tiempo sin hacer nada para detenerla aunque hubiera podido hacerlo, Jamás podría confiar en ella, pero en Chase . Los recuerdos retornaban. Habían pasado ya cerca de 3 años que él había caído en sus brazos sin previo aviso y aun así él le sostuvo con fuerza evitando que tocara el suelo, no sabía cómo describir ese momento más que como euforia, una que le hizo entregarle las sandalias monzón que él se negó a aceptar, pero aún más importante había demostrado su palabra de valor al cumplir la promesa con Guan de devolverle su lanza si le ganaba en el duelo, le había demostrado que aun del lado del mal había el honor. Nunca podría confiar en Wuya, pero definitivamente pondría su vida en las manos del guerrero, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo desde años atrás.

* * *

La bruja del Heylin se encontraba furiosa al ser desterrada de esa manera de la ciudadela, sin reconocimiento ni dignidad, se habían atrevido a echarla de un lugar que por derecho creía ya le correspondía; sus verdaderas intenciones no eran permanecer a la sombra de Young, pero si buscaba su poder para asegurarse con una de las mayores fuerzas del Heylin. Ahora le habían reemplazado con Spicer . ¡Con la escoria y la vergüenza! Sentía como toda la ira se iba acumulando, se habían burlado de ella. Había intentado brindarle una segunda y bondadosa oportunidad a Chase cuando sólo hurto el recuerdo que tenía de cuando Jack le había dicho que le amaba entre sus sueños, ese imbécil ni siquiera sabía dormir bien ¡hablaba dormido! Mas rabia se acumulaba, comenzó a friccionar sus dientes con potencia. Incluso había tratado de envenenar su mente para que desistiera de sus intentos. ¡Pero no! Su terquedad aun le hacía acercarse al chico, volvía a él espiándolo amándolo, humillándose por él. Miles de ideas recorrían su mente, su venganza seria tornada en algo que fuera capaz de dar un golpe seguro en el guerrero. Ya sabía su punto débil y no dudaría en atacarlo hasta que príncipe del Heylin se arrepintiera de haberla rechazado de esa manera, se lamentaría el día en el que le negó el poder que ella tanto deseaba.

* * *

El oscuro manto de la noche ya cubría cada rincón del exterior de la mansión de los Spicer y el templo Xiaolin, las resplandecientes estrellas impregnadas en la penumbra sólo aumentaban el nerviosismo en el pelirrojo que no podía conciliar el sueño, a kilómetros de distancia la joven abrazaba con fuerza su almohada, rogaba que las cosas salieran como lo había planeado, pero sólo lo sabría hasta el día siguiente.

La noche había llegado a su punto más alto, el joven había sucumbido ante el cansancio, se había dejado arrullar con una leve brisa que entraba por su ventana, rara vez la dejaba abierta, pero siempre que lo hacía confiaba en su robot para protegerle, tenía un ejército de ellos, pero, solamente ese poseía cada clase de arma y programa que había diseñado, era superior en todo sentido, él lo había diseñado así, los demás eran "desechables" sólo unos meros recolectores de información; sus únicas funciones eran actualizar los avances en el estilo de pelea de sus enemigos, probar lo que serían las nuevas armas y tener algo que reparar siempre que lo quisiese. El ejército de robots podría esperar hasta que sus nuevos diseños quedaran sin falla alguna. Los otros bots que hacían sus recorridos habituales por los pasillos y estancias le mantenían en resguardo.

En las lejanías de la ciudadela, Chase trataba de sofocar la ansiedad con un profundo entrenamiento, no era capaz de sentir el cansancio físico, podrían pasar horas y días y él no lo notaria; los recuerdos de cada encuentro que había tenido con el albino recorrían su mente, los alegres pasaban con apuro dejando sólo una estela tras ellos, no era necesario ocultar las sonrisas que le traían, pero, los que transitaban lentamente borraban aquellos trazos de su boca, a su paso solamente dejaba cicatrices. De nuevo las palabras de Wuya resonaban en su mente, golpeaba con más fuerza cada poste de entrenamiento, era como si quisiera ahogar esa voz que le mencionaba todas las veces en las que le había fallado al chico, y como ahora le exigía que olvidara todo el daño que le había hecho. Un último golpe con más fuerza logro mandar a unos 7 metros la mitad del mástil de entrenamiento. Ese día debía tratar de enmendar al menos una parte del daño hecho. De nuevo a la posición de loto.

* * *

El adalid se encontraba en una profunda meditación hasta que pudo ser consciente de la hora, ya era medio día, la hora en la que Jack despertaría, rápidamente tomo un baño en uno de los tantos que había por la fortaleza, con la misma prisa se vistió y fue hasta un gabinete en medio de una sala circular, abrió sus puertas y saco una lata de la sopa de dragón, llevándola aun en sus manos se sentó junto al estanque y tomo el control. Comenzó a manipular el robot, e inmediatamente lo llevo a la cocina, se hacía cada vez más tarde, el pelirrojo al fin había despertado y el desayuno aún no estaba listo.

Abría sus ojos con lentitud no había podido dormir bien en la noche, se incorporó sentándose y quitó las sabanas que le cubrían, se puso de pie frente a la cama y dio un gran bostezo estirando los brazos, busco con la mirada al bot en la habitación y al no encontrarlo salió de esta, de seguro ya estaba haciendo el rondín de la mañana o preparando el desayuno. Aun en pijama salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina en donde encontró al autómata algo atareado, sonrió al ver como el androide asaltaba cada estante superior y nevera, durante la noche había ordenado a sus demás creaciones sacar todo rastro de comida "naturalmente asquerosa", había despertado de un muy buen humor a pesar de no descansar como debía, y la situación del bot aún le provocaba más gracia.

-Buenos días- trataba de contener la risa de su travesura -¿no es algo tarde para que aun no esté el desayuno?- una ligera risa salió -creo que hoy no habrán cosas desagradables que comer, al parecer alguien las robó todas- rio triunfal. Al controlador del bot le molestaba que hubiera desperdiciado toda esa comida, pero apenas vio su gran sonrisa el enojo desapareció e incluso quería reír junto a él. -tomare un baño rápido- la sonrisa aun no desaparecía -después de todo, tomaré otro baño más al rato -un ligero sonrojo se mostraba en su cara, pero antes de que pudiera ser notado por Young ya estaba corriendo a la ducha.

-Así que no habrán cosas saludables- Chase rió ante el reto y rápidamente se levantó y fue hasta sus alacenas por ingredientes para el desayuno -esta vez no me ganaras- se sentía dentro de un juego, tomaba cuanta comida encontraba en su camino y lo colocaba junto al estanque para teletransportarse con todas las cosas hasta la mansión. Cuando llegó hasta la cocina las coloco en la barra junto al lavatrastos, el pelirrojo aún se oía en la ducha por lo que aprovecho el tiempo para preparar el mismo los alimentos; con cuidado preparaba unos hot-cakes integrales con fresas, ya se encontraba comenzando a exprimir las naranjas cuando escuchó como el chico bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras, no pudo reaccionar enseguida. El chico paso la puerta de la cocina y apenas vio su interior, una silueta se le hizo familiar y retrocedió lentamente en sus pasos, pero, no había nadie aparte del robot, fue hasta su habitación por su vestimenta. El guerrero había logrado transportarse a tiempo para no ser descubierto pero aun así sentía como si su corazón casi saliera de su pecho y comenzó a frotarse las sienes, como se le había ocurrido intentar cocinar de una manera tan descuidada. Cuando Jack llego a la cocina el bot estaba estático frente a la barra, tomó asiento en una silla de la mesa, el androide no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que el estómago del chico lo delato, el guerrero salió del trance y sirvió el plato de los hot-cakes junto con un poco de sandía y gajos de naranja.

-¿De dónde sacaste los ingredientes?- miraba curioso el desayuno ante él –pensé que el ladrón de comida se había llevado todo esto- dijo con molestia mientras veía a los demás bots que transitaban el pasillo.

-Lo hicieron, pero yo tenía mis reservas por si algo así ocurría- una respuesta llena de orgullo, había ganado el juego del desayuno.

-Por lo menos me podrías dar un poco de jugo o algo así- se había resignado esta vez, después de todo no se veía nada mal el platillo.

-Aun no preparo el jugo, espere un momento- volvió a tomar las naranjas entre los miembros mecánicos.

-y que hay de esa lata de jugo- dijo señalando una gran lata con una etiqueta naranja. Chase no recordaba haber traído alguna lata de jugo pero cuando miró hacia donde señalaba Jack se quedó sorprendido, era la Sopa Lao Mang Long que guardaba en latas, accidentalmente la había traído junto con las demás cosas.

-¿Qué lata?-

-Esa, la lata de jugo que esta sobre la barr...- volvió a mirar a donde se supone que estaba y no la vio de nuevo – pensé que había una sobre la barra, supongo que es el hambre- dio un gran bocado a los hot-cakes y esperó a que el bot terminara de exprimir las naranjas. Eso estuvo cerca, pensó de nuevo el adalid, en tan poco tiempo ya casi le habían descubierto, debía ser más cauteloso. Ya le había servido 2 vasos de jugo y cuando al fin el pelirrojo había acabado con la comida puso en la mesa un poco del pudin que tanto le fascinaba, la cara del joven se ilumino completamente y no lo pensó dos veces antes de arremeter contra el postrecillo.

Cuando el pudin estaba a punto de acabarse Jack decidió retirar la cuchara del envase y reemplazarla con su lengua, no dejaría rastros en el recipiente, Chase sólo podía mirar embobado como el pelirrojo lamia disfrutando lo que quedaba del postre, cuantas cosas no pasaron por su mente en ese momento, un ligero rubor se estaciono en su rostro sintiendo como algo dentro suyo se encendía.

-Tendrás otro de estos- la mirada del chico era suplicante e infantil.

-Me temo que solo quedaba ese... Pero... Le tengo algo mejor- expresó colocando un plátano en la mesa, el rubor y el hormigueo en su cuerpo no paraban ahora acompañados con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Es enserio? Una banana - había mirado con desprecio a la pobre fruta, pero algunos instintos del mono bastón seguían en él y acepto a la amarilla y sin saberlo usada banana con otros propósitos mentales por el guerrero. Cuando la había terminado de pelar la tomo de lado lamiéndola un poco y cuando sintió el dulzor se relamió los labios. El guerrero seguía perdido observando con deseo en la mirada... Eso al menos hasta que el albino decidió morder y arrancar la mitad de la fruta, masticaba sin imaginarse siquiera el rostro de espanto en el adalid y como este agradecía llevar una armadura.

Dos horas habían pasado lentamente pareciendo una eternidad para los tres. Chase, a pesar del casi trauma que tenía bien merecido seguia firme en sus sentimientos por el joven, pero le intrigaba el repentino "entrenamiento intensivo" por el cual Kimiko había dejado plantado a su Jack, definitivamente iría a investigar al templo. Dejo entonces solo al Jack-bot haciendo sus rutinarios deberes. Ya eran las 3 de la tarde.

* * *

Kimiko estaba a punto de cancelar el plan e ir con Jack a la feria, que ocurriría si no eran ciertas las afirmaciones de los chicos, o si simplemente él le ignoraría, además él realmente quería ir a la feria, lo había visto en su mirada, cuando fue la última vez que alguien le había acompañado, ahora ellos tenían una extraña amistad, no se suponía que ella debería acompañarlo, se sentía como una traidora, pero apenas recordaba aquel plan se tranquilizaba y aún más porque Jack no sabía las verdaderas intenciones tras este, que debía hacer, se había sentado en una de las escaleras del templo con su celular entre sus manos.

-¡Kimiko que haces aquí! Su antiguo ritual femenino indica que ustedes deben de pasar más de 4 horas alistándose ¡Se te hará tarde!- La cara del monje del agua era de sorpresa.

-No iré Omi- La cara de la chica y su voz reflejaban cierta tristeza, ella había dejado solo a Jack –Creo que el llevara a alguien más- Trato de sonreír creyendo que así seria, debía esperar lo mejor.

-¿Pero no era su cita? Y ¿a quién llevará?- El pequeño se comenzaba a preocupar por su amiga.

-Creo que llevara a Chase Young- bajo un poco la mirada como un ruego para que así fuese –Debo irme Omi- Camino rápidamente hasta una de las alas del templo, debía hacer una llamada.

-Pero… - el monje no comprendía porque Jack había dejado plantada a Kimiko, no se suponía que era la cita de ellos dos, Kim de seguro estaba triste porque el llevaría a Chase, debía decirle a Raimundo para que tratara de hacer sentir mejor a la chica-

La pelinegra se había sentado en uno de los sillones para las visitas, se había quedado mirando detenidamente la pantalla de su celular, comenzaba a teclear los números e inmediatamente los borraba, porque se le hacía tan difícil hacerlo, nuevamente marco el número, por primera vez entero pero apenas lo hizo lo borro completamente, ((Vamos Kimiko sólo debes preguntarle si irá a la feria y con quien, si no…. Si no sucede como lo planeaste aun estarías a tiempo de alcanzarlo)) Se había estado ahogando en un vaso con agua, pero quien la culpaba, estaba jugando a Cupido Heylin con dos sujetos de lo más arrogantes y orgullosos, una sonrisa leve se formó en sus comisuras. Volvió a teclear el número esta vez decidida a llamar.

* * *

-Raimundo… - la voz del chico era tímida, no sabía que era exactamente lo que tenía Kimiko pero intentaría cualquier cosa por tratar de animarla.

-Que ocurre Omi- el moreno estaba recostado frente a él en el pasto bajo un frondoso árbol, se sentía mejor desde que Kimiko había besado su mejilla, pero aun así quería disculparse con ella.

-creo que Kimiko está triste por su cita con Spicer- el mismo también se sentía triste al pensar que el pelirrojo había tratado mal a la chica.

-¿Por qué crees que Kimiko estaría triste?, después de todo ella fue la que lo invito- había fruncido el ceño y volteado su rostro a un lado al recordarlo, pero ahora mostraba una sonrisa segura- o tal vez cambió de idea sobre de llevar al gusano de Spicer- sonreía de oreja a oreja volviendo a ver al menor.

-No creo que sea por eso- había sonreído un poco ante la expresión del castaño- ella dijo que no iría... que Jack llevaría con él a Chase Young- bajo la mirada - creo que sólo lo llevara para que el lo haga su aprendiz del mal- aun tenia esperanzas de que el pelirrojo se uniera al lado del bien. El brasileño por su parte se encontraba furioso creyendo que lo habian planeado, pero tenia que controlase para no estallar ante Omi.

-Ellos lo hicieron Omi, planearon hacerle esto... ellos querían herir a Kimiko- se levanto rápidamente y apretando sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo caminó buscando a la chica- gracias por decirme Omi, yo me encargo ahora- mientras iba caminando trato de calmarse ella necesitaría un apoyo que no fueran gritos o regaños.

* * *

La pelinegra aun se encontraba algo nerviosa mientras se escuchaba el sonido de llamada, cuando al fin escuchó la voz del chico al otro lado de la linea volvió a mostrarse segura, o al menos eso trataba de transmitir en su voz.

-Hola Jack, buenas tardes solo llamaba para...- fue interrumpida por el albino.

-Esto de las llamadas no sera una costumbre verdad... No se como puedes estar todo el tiempo pegada a ese aparatejo- contrario a lo que había dicho, en su voz se notaba que se alegraba de su llamada.

-Si... lo sé, lo sé, no quieres que te llame todo el tiempo, eres demasiado genial para ello ¿no?- rio sarcásticamente ante el comentario del chico - ¿Y qué tal ha estado tu día?- No iría directo al grano, trataría de llegar poco a poco al momento correcto de preguntarle.

-Pues… - dio un suspiro que provocó que la chica se tensara – creo que se frustro un plan- había callado repentinamente recordando mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¿Qué plan?- debía contener la curiosidad que amenazaba por preguntarle de una vez.

-Bueno, durante la noche ordene a mis Jack-bots acabar con toda la comida… ¡pero ese maldito bot apareció con….! ¡Con… cosas…!- el chico se oía algo frustrado lo que causo una risa por parte de la pelinegra –aunque no estaban tan mal los hot-cakes... – sonaba como si lo estuviera diciendo con un puchero.

-Ya veo- la chica había reído ligeramente, sus ojos se habían iluminado esperando lo mejor de aquel momento que le estaba relatando.

-¿Estas completamente segura que no tiene un error de sistema?- algo de angustia era transmitida.

-Ya te había dicho que estoy completamente segura- realmente no lo estaba, pero solo quedaba confiar en que así fuera.

-Y uhmmm… ¿cómo va tu entrenamiento intensivo?- debía preguntar por "cortesía".

-¿Qué entrenamiento?- ante la impaciencia se había olvidado de su excusa, pero luego reacciono como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría – ¡ohh el entrenamiento!… estamos en mitad de un descanso justo ahora y por eso te llame- sus palabras se oían encimadas, por poco y lo arruinaba.

-No… no te importa si uso las entradas para la feria verdad- la voz del chico era algo insegura.

-Por supuesto que no- sus ojos se volvieron a iluminar, él estaba preparando el camino para la pregunta -recuerda que por eso te las di, no hay problema con quien lleves- esperaba que el mismo le dijese.

-Pronto te reembolsare el dinero-

-No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que te diviertas con quien sea que planees llevar- trataba de que él lo dijera con más insistencia.

-Gracias…- cortamente pero sincero. La chica dio un gran suspiró apartando un poco su celular…ella tendría que preguntar.

-Y puedo saber a quién planeas llevar- dijo gentilmente tratando de contener su impaciencia.

-Bueno nunca lo creerías pero me acompañara…- de repente dejo de oír la voz del pelirrojo, le habían arrebatado su celular por la espalda.

-Omi me dijo lo de la cita- la oji-azul sintió un escalofrió y volteó velozmente, el brasileño estaba atrás de ella sosteniendo su celular en su mano.

-Raimundo dame el teléfono por favor- estaba completamente molesta pero le urgía más saber la situación del albino –Estoy en una llamada importante-.

-No lo haré…- estaba incierto en lo que hacía, pero si ella estaba tan decaída como Omi le había dicho tenia que actuar ya, no la dejará sola de nuevo.

-¡Raimundo! ¡Dame mi teléfono ahora!- la voz de ella se tornaba aún más molesta mientras intentaba quitarle su celular, como el moreno le sacaba al menos dos pies de altura solamente tenía que estirar el brazo para evitarlo.

-¡No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto por el idiota de Spicer!- había explotado al ver la reacción de la chica por tratar de volver a hablar con él aun después de haberla lastimado. – ¡después de lo que te hizo aun lo sigues buscando! conmigo no mostraste…. el mismo… perdón- había dejado caer el celular involuntariamente, bajó la mirada para luego ver de nuevo a la chica frente a él, los ojos del chico estaban ligeramente cristalizados y sus manos temblaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Rai…- era de las primeras veces que el chico expresaba de esa manera lo que sentía, no pudo decir nada más en ese momento, no sabía que ni cómo.

-Después de todo esa rata llevará a Young ¿no es verdad?... supongo que querrá acostarse con el solo para ganárselo- rio con burla tratando de ocultar su mismo dolor. No se habían percatado de que el teléfono aún estaba en llamada y que él pudo oírlos desde que el moreno lo había dejado caer. No había escuchado toda la conversación de ellos, pero no era necesario escuchar más. Colgó el teléfono.

-¡Qué has dicho!- no soportaba la idea de que hablara de esa manera de él, ya sabía por lo que había pasado, sabia de cada lágrima de dolor – ¡No tienes derecho de juzgarlo de esa manera!- la molestia seguia pero con ella también el entendimiento. Lo miro con detenimiento para luego besar sus labios rápidamente a lo que el moreno no supo cómo reaccionar –No juzgues sin antes saber- salió de la habitación después de volver a tomar su celular, corrió hasta un claro en los jardines del templo y volvió a llamar para saber del chico, pronto se encargaría de Raimundo. Marco apresuradamente el número del pelirrojo, tardaron en contestar, la respuesta la dejo helada.

-Traidora- fue pronunciado con una voz cercana al odio para colgar inmediatamente. Los había escuchado… había escuchado lo que había dicho el moreno de él, siguió marcando y marcando tratando de explicarle lo sucedido pero todas las llamadas se desviaban. Se sentó en el pasto y apoyo su cabeza en sus piernas, había lastimado aún más al chico. Una sombra había escuchado parte de la conversación mirando con impotencia como de nuevo Pedrosa había humillado al chico, todo su cuerpo se tensaba al resonar de "supongo que querrá acostarse con el solo para ganárselo", como podían decir algo así de él, después de todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa. Miró de reojo a la Chica que estaba sentada en el suelo, inmóvil, la persona en la que había confiado su pelirrojo le había traicionado con Pedrosa, sintió revolverse algo dentro suyo, no habían mostrado compasión alguna. Apoyó una mano sobre el árbol en el que estaba recargado para ocultarse, inmediatamente este se marchito al contacto. Debía volver rápidamente.

* * *

Chase al fin habia vuelto a la mansion de los Spicer, en su forma de Jack-bot claro está, recorria con velocidad cada instancia del lugar buscando al pelirrojo, sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al terminar de buscar en cada cuarto, la velocidad del bot le era insuficiente, estuvo a punto de ir el mismo a buscarlo pero no debía. Una vez más volvió a la cocina, a la habitación del chico y a su laboratorio, no se encontraba en ningún lado... ¿Qué le habían hecho? Habían pasado ya cerca de 30 minutos y el albino no aparecía en ningún lado, el adalid sentía como su corazón se retorcía a cada minuto, regresó de nuevo al laboratorio el cual se encontraba en casi total silencio, la habitación repetía un solo sonido que crispo al guerrero, un goteo. No debería de haber agua en ese lugar pensó con temor recordando un hecho de su pasado hace más de 1500 años.

Era un día hermoso a comienzos del veranos Chase habia estado caminando haciendo los habituales rondines asignados para asegurarse de que las aldeas circundantes no corrieran peligro alguno, ya fueran por parte del heylin, ladrones o desastres naturales. Habia estado caminando hasta llegar a un bosque cercano al templo, tenia demasiada sed ese día a causa del sofocante calor de la época, se detuvo en un riachuelo de aguas claras y frescas hasta que oyó la vos de un niño de no más de 6 años.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?- el pequeño estaba parado a su lado con una gran sonrisa mientras le extendía su mano.

-Mi nombre es Chase Young y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- le habia contestado con igual mueca al momento de estrechar sus manos.

-Yo me llamo Jiang mucho gusto Chase- no paraba de sonreír agitando con fuerza el saludo, en su boca se podía ver le faltaba un diente -¿no crees que sería más fácil si tomaras el agua con una hoja?- su rostro era inocente y curioso.

-No sé cómo podría hacerlo, tal vez si me enseñaras- el chiquillo casi bailaba de la alegría en su lugar y rápidamente fue hasta un árbol de grandes hojas de donde tomo una con facilidad, el árbol aún era joven, la doblo y ato de manera que habia quedado con la forma de un tazón, la sumergió en el agua y se la entrego rebosante del vital líquido.

-Vamos, pruébala, ahora será más fácil beberla- cerraba sus ojos mientras volvía a mostrar aquel hueco que habia dejado su primer diente en caer. El joven monje habia dado un gran sorbo, aquella agua ahora tenía un sabor dulce y puro.

-Tienes razón, es mucho más fácil así. Muchas gracias Jiang-. A partir de ese momento formaron una amistad, Jiang le habia explicado que el habia quedado huérfano cuando reclutaron a su padre a una guerra de la cual nunca regreso, su madre habia muerto cuando una enfermedad extraña broto en la aldea. Chase se habia convertido en algo así como su hermano mayor pues a menudo lo visitaba y cuidaba como si de familia se tratara. Los meses pasaron hasta el día en que Chase probo la sopa Lao Mang Long. Acababa de sufrir la draconiana transformación, aun no sabía cómo controlarla ni ser consciente de lo que hacía en ella.

Ese invierno la aldea fue arrasada por una criatura de reptiliana figura y enorme fuerza. Horas más tarde cuando Chase habia vuelto a su forma humana recorrió el lugar buscando sobrevivientes, nunca habia planeado el atacar a inocentes, pero lo habia hecho, habia extinguido toda vida del lugar. Corría desesperado buscando a Jiang, lo encontro... Atravesado por una viga de madera y su sangre goteaba con eco en un tazón de hoja, había caído de rodillas ante la escena, luego de eso tuvo temor de aferrarse a alguien por temor a lastimarlo, pero Jack era esa omisión.

-¡Jack!- llamo con todas sus fuerzas y las que podían transmitir el androide. Segundos después el chico salió de una puertecilla oculta entre las losas del suelo, un cuarto de pánico.

-¿Que sucede? - pregunto tallando sus ojos y viendo al suelo. El adalid lo abrazo con instantánea fuerza, no le dejaría ir de nuevo. Jack ante el repentino abrazo del bot no supo cómo reaccionar, devolvió aquel gesto por un momento, fue en ese momento que Chase noto lo irritado de sus ojos, el chico habia estado llorando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- su voz era preocupada.

-por qué no debería estarlo- contesto tajante con una mirada irreconocible era una mescla entre odio y tristeza.

-Jack... Yo...- estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

-¡no uses ese maldito tono conmigo!- Chase se sorprendió ante aquella reacción -déjame solo- su mirada le provoco un escalofrió que recorrió su columna al momento de que el pelirrojo caminaba a su habitación. ¿Qué le habían hecho?

* * *

El pelirrojo se había aislado en su habitación, la puerta estaba sellada con llave y las cortinas cerradas, él, estaba tirado en el suelo con un brazo tapando sus ojos que habían comenzado a lagrimear, mordía sus labios intentando no hacer ruido, el androide estaba al otro lado de la puerta tratando de escucharlo.

Flashback/

-Después de todo esa rata llevará a Young ¿No es verdad?... Supongo que querrá acostarse con él sólo para ganárselo... (Risas de burla)- había colgado su celular en ese momento. Kimiko, la única amiga que había tenido le había traicionado contando su secreto a su novio, se arrepentía completamente de haber confiado en alguien más. Salió corriendo hasta atravesar el umbral del laboratorio y de ahí entro al cuarto de pánico varios metros bajo la mansión.

-Traidora- No quería saber de nadie, se sentía humillado y usado, cuantas ideas no habían pasado por su mente en ese momento, el filo del metal, intoxicación por aceite mecánico, la soga que sujetaba las provisiones de emergencia, todo era tan tentador, un fin al suplicio y la humillación. Pero no, no les daría el goce de verlo caer ante ellos, tal vez estaba sólo en el mundo, pero él mismo era lo único que necesitaba. Pensó eso hasta que…

-¡Jack!- clamaba una voz que sonaba angustiada y aun más que eso parecía que "él" le llamaba. Pero eso no era posible... ¿O sí? Caminó lentamente hasta la salida en espera de un llamado más. Cuando salió del lugar el bot le abrazo, en un momento se reconforto pero luego pensó para sí mismo ¿Acaso era tan débil que su robot estaba configurado para tenerle lastima? No, no lo permitiría, no dependería de nadie más, no de nuevo, inconsciente lo aparto, le hería ese comportamiento en ese momento.

Fin del flashback/

Había estado pensando, dejó que aquellas palabras le afectaran más de lo que debían, se puso de pie de nuevo, su bot no debería pagar los platos rotos de nadie más, tal vez sólo era un aparato para sustituir a la familia y amigos pero siempre habia sido su única compañía confiable. Toco la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, el bot estaba frente a la puerta cuando el la abrió.

-Amo...- sonó quedamente.

-Yo... Lo siento, siento haberme comporta...- fue interrumpido cuando el bot le volvió a abrazar con fuerza, esta vez... Ya no se apartó. El androide le susurro algo al oído.

-Amo... Se le hará tarde para su cita- ¡hiiisss! Había dicho la palabra por accidente.

-¡No es una cita!- dijo algo molesto intentando ocultar un sonrojo –creo que no lo es- trato de mirar hacia otro lado ocultando su rostro nervioso y con tintes de rosado.

-Tienes razón... No lo es... ¿Verdad?- pedía que le ayudara a aclararlo. Jack comenzó a balbucear y fue entonces que logró escapar al cuarto de baño. –¡¿Es una cita?!- necesitaba aclararlo para proceder, siempre tan metódico para no cometer errores.

* * *

Jack se encontraba casi totalmente sumergido en el agua de la tina de baño, solamente sobresalía su rostro en la superficie, suspiraba tratando de calmar su mente, debía olvidar las palabras del líder del grupo Xiaolin si quería ir a su encuentro con Chase sin temor, sin vergüenza alguna de lo que creían de él, después de todo fue Chase Young quien le pidió conocer la feria ¿No? cerrando los ojos ocasionalmente dejaba fluir las emociones, estas no dejarían marca alguna ni dolor recurrente. Realmente había madurado aunque no lo creyese. Solía elegir el lugar para limpiarse dependiendo del tiempo con el que contaba para hacerlo o por el humor del que estaba; la ducha cuando tenía prisa, estaba alegre, o necesitaba dejar de pensar en algo rápidamente. La tina por el contrario era calma y reflexión, un momento para él sólo.

¿Estaría bien tomar las entradas? Después de todo eran de Kimiko... -suspiró profundamente- ¿Lo mejor sería devolverlas? Frunció el ceño, no podría verla a la cara en lo que quedaba del día, y después de todo dijo que no había problema, se tranquilizó. Además de que podía reembolsarle su dinero fácilmente. Soltó una media sonrisa al recordar a donde iría, la media sonrisa se transformó en una total y a ojos cerrados al recordar quien le acompañaría, o más bien... A quien acompañaría.

* * *

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, Kimiko se encontraba atareada en la espalda de Dojo con Omi sentada tras ella, no había más tiempo que perder, su rostro era decidido e impaciente, había estado llorando al pensar cómo se debería sentir el albino tras aquellas palabras de Raimundo, si Jack no la escucharía por teléfono iría ella misma a aclarárselo, no le daría penas innecesarias.

-Dojo por favor ve más rápido- le pedía suplicante al Dragón que hacía todo lo posible.

-Eso intento… eso intento Kim, pero ¿Qué ocurrió?- no le agradaba ver a sus amigos de esa manera, no sabía cómo reconfortarlos, daba todo de sí mismo para tratar de ayudarlos.

-Un grave malentendido- La pelinegra se sujetaba las sienes con una mano, su vos estaba a punto de quiebre, le venía el recuerdo de como Jack se había abierto con ella, y que él creyese una traición le partía el corazón.

-No era mi intención- El menor lloraba acurrucando su cabeza en la espalda de la chica que al sentirlo se volteó para abrazarlo con fuerza –Yo sólo quería que Raimundo te hiciera sentir mejor- sus sollozos eran inocentes.

-Lo se Omi, todo estará bien, sólo debemos ir pronto- secó con cuidado las lágrimas del niño. Pasaron unos 20 minutos más.

-Hemos llegado chicos- dijo el reptil mágico sobrevolando un espacio despejado de uno de los jardines interiores de la mansión Spicer, inmediatamente se activó el sistema de alarma de la residencia y cientos de Jack-bots fueron al encuentro dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento. Estos rápidamente se detuvieron ante la voz del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo mirando con rabia a la chica aun sentada en el lomo de Dojo.

-¡Jack por favor escúchame! Le suplicaba la japonesa con ojos implorantes.

-¡Porque debería hacerlo!... ¡confié en ti!- sus ojos estaban comenzando a cristalizarse.

-¡Lo se Jack!... ¡Por favor escúchame!.. - ¡Yo no revele aquello!- El menor de los 4 agachaba la cabeza con culpa.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- Le dolía decirle eso a la única persona en la que había confiado en tanto tiempo.

-Por favor… - Las lágrimas bajaban a gotas por las mejillas de la ojiazul –Por favor… escúchame- diciendo esto se había quebrado su voz y las lágrimas bajaban aún más. Jack se había quedado con los ojos totalmente abiertos al ver a la chica llorar de esa manera, no era del tipo "sentimental" que lloraría por cualquier cosa.

-¡Es mi culpa!... ¡lo siento!- El chiquillo había saltado del lomo del dragón y corrido hasta el albino para abrazarlo refugiando su cara entre sus ropas. Omi no era del tipo de niño que mentía.

-Pueden bajar- dijo bajando la mirada para ver la cabeza amarilla del menor. Dojo descendió dejando a Kimiko en el suelo.

-Yo…. Andaré por aquí- dijo nerviosamente el dragón dejándolos solos para que hablaran.

-Síganme- los encamino hasta el comedor de la mansión donde les sirvió agua para tratar de calmar a Omi y que la chica recuperara la voz -¿Por qué lo supo?- dijo mirando a la chica con tristeza, debía ser fuerte.

-Fue mi culpa Jack, Kimiko me dijo que no iría contigo a la feria porque llevarías a Chase Young- Kimiko que estaba tomando agua trago con fuerza al escuchar. Jack se ruborizo para luego intrigarse –Yo le dije a Raimundo para que la consolara… ¿Por qué la dejaste?-

-Pero si ella dijo que tenían un entrenamiento intensivo- la duda era evidente en su vos – y como sabes que...- fue interrumpido-

-Enserio tuvimos entrenamiento intensivo Kimiko… ¡no me avisaron!- Ambos voltearon a ver a la chica, ella solo suspiró debía contarlo.

-Nunca tuvimos entrenamiento intensivo… yo lo invente…- los dos chicos seguían con la pregunta en la mirada, (suspiró)- Es que… creí que era lo mejor… algo me decía que si yo me retiraba alguien más iría contigo… yo solamente quería lo mejor para ti- miro los ojos del pelirrojo-

-Chase… se ofreció en acompañarme… ¿cómo lo sabias?- hablaba con susurro mientras que a la chica se le ilumino la mirada, estaba en lo correcto.

-No lo sabía… solo creía que así sucedería- Le miraba con la ternura de una hermana mayor – No me pidas que te diga por qué lo supuse- suplicó, el chico debería descubrir aquello por sí sólo.

-Entiendo…. Lo lamento… lamento llamarte traidora….- bajo la mirada, había desconfiado de ellos y se sentía culpable por ello. La chica lo miró dulcemente.

-No te preocupes… fue un grave malentendido- los tres estaban sentados a la mesa conversando más amenamente hasta que sonó el timbre. Los tres caminaron hasta la puerta delantera para revisar quien era.

-Chase…- El chico sonrió sin parecer muy ansioso –Entra- dijo invitándolo a entrar en la sala.

-Buenas tardes Spicer- El guerrero entro confiado hasta que la vio y sin dudarlo le lanzo una mirada intensa.

-Debemos irnos, nos necesitan en el entrenamiento- dijo sonriendo golpeando el brazo del albino.

-Cuídense- concluyó acompañándolos al pórtico donde estaba Dojo esperando e inconscientemente abrazo a la chica –gracias- dijo en su oído a lo que la chica sonrió mientras le abrazaba aún más, de repente un gruñido por parte del adalid se hizo escuchar.

-Vámonos Omi… a cierto toma esto- dijo sonriendo mientras le daba dos tikets dorados a Chase –Entréguenselos al encargado en cuanto lleguen- se fue casi arrastrando a Omi. Ambos sonreían en complicidad, Kimiko por ver realizarse el plan y Omi simplemente al ver que las cosas se habían arreglado.

-Y desde cuando son tan amigos- trataba de no hacer evidente el enojo con la chica.

-Creo que más tiempo de lo que creía- respondió -¿Estás listo? Preguntó sonriente. Chase sólo asintió. Caminaron hasta el garaje de la mansión donde sólo había una moto estacionada –Lamento no tener un auto pero esto servirá para llevarnos- siempre tan solitario.

-Si quieres puedo transportarnos hasta allá- respondió seguro.

-De ninguna manera, debes vivir la ida a la feria desde el principio- guiño un ojo –ten toma esto- dijo entregándole un casco de seguridad.

-¿Dónde está el tuyo?- observo que el chico solamente habia sacado uno.

-Bueno.. ese es el único que tengo de hecho, úsalo, viajar en moto puede ser algo peligroso y más si es la primera vez que lo haces- sonreía en todo momento, le cuidaba tanto que había olvidado que él era inmortal-

-Estaré bien tu deberías usarlo- el chico sonrió con ternura al sentir como le ponía el casco con cuidado –Soy inmortal, lo has olvidado- aquella sonrisa era algo que llevaría consigo.

-Cierto, bueno después de todo tengo instalado un sistema de seguridad- subió al vehículo y el guerrero se le quedo viendo detenidamente sumido en sus pensamientos –anda sube- expreso sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se sentó atrás del chico –sujétate fuerte – asintio nuevamente. Abrazo al chico por la cintura haciendo que Jack se sonrojara ocultándolo gracias al casco. Arrancaron.

* * *

**Infinitamente disculpas por la demora TTATT pero fui bombardeada por una serie de situaciones (me llevaron al psicólogo y exorcizar (bueno no tanto así pero fui enviada a un retiro religioso D: ) y apenas y tenía tiempo para escribir y más porque quería terminar toda esta parte a petición de una lectora o lector Q.Q espero que la espera haya valido la pena y gomenasaii por las faltas de horrografía que se me cuelan. Pronto subiré lo que resta del cap que ya es menos y e estoy esforzando porque este cap tendrá mi debut con el lemmon. Así que si el viento sopla a mi favor espero subir el resto del cap antes del 10 de noviembre.**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia QwQ los quiero QwQ **


End file.
